Quand deux frères se retrouvent
by Skoliro
Summary: Harry reçoit une lettre de sa mère qui va changer sa vie, il va être plongé dans une autre guerre, en plus de celle qu'il doit déjà mener. Mais dans son malheur, il retrouvera une famille.
1. Chapitre 1

_Quand deux frères se retrouvent_

_Auteur : _Skoliro

_Disclamer : _Les personnages et les lieux d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ni les personnages et les lieux de Percy Jackson

_Type :_ Romance, Family, Adventure

_Couple :_ HP/DM et PJ/AC

_Rating :_ T pour le moment

_Résumer : _Harry reçoit une lettre de sa mère qui va changer sa vie, il va être plongé dans une autre guerre en plus de celle qu'il doit déjà mener. Mais, dans son malheur, il retrouvera une famille.

_Légende _ ; «Voix haute » ; _Voix télépathique _ ; _ (Pensées) _ ; _ §Lettres et autres messages écrits§_ ; _ Flash back _;Prophétie ; _Sortilèges et potions_

_**NDB : [EDIT 19 juin] Chapitre corrigé et un ou deux passages ajoutés pour plus de compréhension. Il faut mieux le relire... **_

_Chapitre1 : Le départ, pressentiment, retrouvailles familiales_

Le 31 juillet 2005.

Au 4 Privet Drive, dans la banlieue de Londres, vivait un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs d'encre et aux yeux émeraudes. Son visage avait des traits fins mais virils. Il mesurait le mètre soixante-quinze et son corps était musclé de manière harmonieuse. Il portait un pyjama vert et argent en soie offert par son petit ami.

Harry Potter, le jeune homme se nommait ainsi, attendait que minuit sonne ses dix-sept ans et il fixait, presque impatiemment, le cadran lumineux de son vieux réveil qu'il avait réparé des années plus tôt.

_(23h59, plus qu'une minute)_ pensa le brun avec lassitude. En effet Harry était las de sa vie de Héros du monde sorcier. Ron et Hermione l'avaient presque oublié depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis en couple et, le seul moment où ils se rappelaient de sa présence était lorsqu'ils lui faisaient des reproches sur son manque de travail dixit Hermione ou pour qu'il libère le dortoir afin que le couple s'amuse dixit Ron.

Harry n'était pas jaloux, car lui aussi était en couple, avec le sublime, le magnifique et sexy Drago Malfoy.

Le brun se rappelait encore le début de leur relation.

_Flash back_

_Pendant l'été à la fin de sa cinquième année le brun n'était pas allé chez les Dursley mais directement au QG de l'ordre du Phénix pour s'entrainer avec Remus et Rogue. Un soir ledit Rogue était arrivé en catastrophe avec son portoloin d'urgence mais n'était pas seul. Dans ses bras il tenait Drago Malfoy dont les vêtements se trouvaient dans le même état que ceux d'un elfe de maison. On pouvait également voir plusieurs plaies, certaines étant purulente ; sa peau montraient des bleus et, des os tendaient cette dernière en plusieurs endroit ; sa jambe droite et son bras gauche formaient, quand eux, des angles étranges et peu naturels._

_Pendant plusieurs minutes personne ne réagit jusqu'au moment où Rogue prononça quelques mots avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience _

_« Aidez-le ! »._

_Rogue était dans le même état que Drago._

_Harry réagit rapidement, quand il vit Rogue tomber, il récupéra Drago dans ses bras et Remus retint le maitre des potions. Ils les portèrent dans l'ancienne chambre d'Harry puisque ce dernier dormait dorénavant dans celle de Sirius. Une fois qu'Harry eu déposé son chargement, il commença à enlever les lambeaux de vêtements ne laissant que son caleçon. Remus venait de conjurer deux bassines d'eau chaude, des gants et des spatules en bois. Ils commencèrent à nettoyer les plaies les plus importantes et cela leur prit pas moins d'une heure. _

_Remus emmena ensuite Rogue dans la salle de bain juste en face de la chambre et le plongea dans un bain avec des potions de guérison. Le loup-garou jeta un sort pour que sa tête reste hors de l'eau, puis il courut à la cheminée du salon prévenir Mme Pomfresch._

_De son coté, Harry était resté auprès du blond et lui caressait lentement le visage et les cheveux. Bien qu'il soit inconscient Drago chercha le plus de contact possible avec cette main bienfaisante. Le brun entendit des pas précipités dans l'escalier, il se releva, embrassa le front du blond et alla voir ce qu'il se passait. Il vit Remus sortant Rogue de la baignoire alors que Pomfresch extrayait un assortiment de potions d'un sac sans fond et qu'elle les posait sur la table de chevet qui avait été rapprochée. Avant qu'il n'ait pu demander quoique ce soit l'infirmière lui ordonna de rester près de Drago et de le laisser dans le bain._

_Harry s'exécutat. _

_Il fallut plus d'une heure et demie pour soigner le professeur et encore une autre heure et demi pour le deuxième serpentard. Par la suite les deux serpents avaient dormi pendant trois jours et quand ils se réveillèrent, Dumbledore les interrogea et autorisa Drago à rester au QG. _

_Ils passèrent le reste des vacances à se connaitre et à s'apprécier. A la fin des vacances, ils se mirent en couple et décidèrent de ne pas se cacher._

_Fin du Flash Back_

Harry fut sorti de son souvenir par un tambourinement à la fenêtre, il regarda et vit trois hiboux sur le rebord. Le brun ouvrit la fenêtre et reconnu deux hiboux alors que le troisième lui était inconnu. Harry prit le paquet que lui tendait le Grand Duc de Drago, il l'ouvrit et en sortit une lettre :

_._

_§ Mon Ry'_

_Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire même si tu es loin de moi. Je suis actuellement à Poudlard puisque la maison a été détruite au début du mois. Ton cadeau t'aidera à te sentir moins seul et nous permettra de nous voir._

_Je t'aime_

_Ton Dray§_

.

Harry ouvrit le paquet et en sortit une chevalière en argent avec des Runes gravées à l'intérieur, un trident en émeraude et bronze remplaçait le blason. Quand il la passa à son index gauche la chevalière le piqua et luit légèrement avant de s'adapter à son doigt. Le brun pensa à son serpent avec tout son amour, en effet les garçons avaient appris à communiquer ensembles par leurs sentiments. Il continua à regarder sa chevalière pendant un moment, imaginant que ce n'était pas lui qui la mettait à son doigt mais plutôt son serpent blond.

Harry prit ensuite la deuxième lettre et l'ouvrit.

_._

_§Harry _

_Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire et je te donnerai ton cadeau quand je viendrai te chercher le 2 Août à 9h pour t'emmener à Poudlard avec d'autres membres de l'ordre._

_Remus§_

.

Harry souriait de toutes ses dents, il pourrait revoir son amour plus tôt que prévu. Il déposa la lettre et prit celle du Hibou inconnu. Il ouvrit cette dernière et commença à lire.

_._

_§ Harry _

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que tu viens d'avoir dix-sept ans et que je ne suis plus de ce monde. J'ai le regret de ne pas pouvoir te dire ces mots en face mais, tu n'es pas le fils de James et moi. Nous t'avons adopté et avons fait un lien de sang avec toi. Dumbledore nous avait dit que tu étais un orphelin de la guerre et que tu avais besoin d'une famille._

_Nous avons découvert quelque mois plus tard qu'il t'avait enlevé à ta vraie famille. Nous avons fait de nombreuses recherches et avons réussi à retrouver ta famille. Elle vit à New York, dans un appartement et tu as un frère qui s'appelle Percy Jackson et ta mère se nomme Sally Jackson. _

_Ta véritable identité est Harry Neptune Jackson._

_Ton père a joué de ses relations et a annulé l'adoption. Nous nous sommes mis en tant que tuteur mais tu restes l'héritier des Potter. Dans le coffre de Gringotts tu trouveras une malle qui te permettra de vider tous les comptes et de quitter le pays. Un portoloin est prévu pour te mener à proximité de ta famille et après laisse ton instinct te guider. Le portoloin se trouve dans le coffre familial. Dumbledore a effacé la mémoire de ta mère, tu devras dire ton nom complet pour briser le sort. C'est moi qui ai posé cette protection._

_Je te souhaite bonne chance dans ta nouvelle vie et j'ai mit un bracelet en argent portant ton véritable nom. Il est ensorcelé pour dissimuler toutes tes traces qu'elles soient physiques ou magiques. Seules les personnes qui comptent le plus pour toi peuvent te retrouver._

_Nous te souhaitons bonne chance et beaucoup de bonheur dans ta nouvelle vie_

_Lily et James Potter.§_

.

Harry laissa tomber la lettre et s'assit sur son lit la tête prise dans ses main, les yeux grands ouverts par le choc qu'il venait de recevoir. Plus il pensait à ce que sa mère adoptive avait écrit, plus une colère noire montait en lui. Harry se rendit compte que, s'il n'était pas un Potter alors toute sa vie n'était que mensonges et trahisons du supposé chef de la lumière et... peut-être même que des membres du phénix étaient également au courant.

Le brun redressa la tête et fixa un point invisible et se mit à réfléchir. Sur sa vie chez les Dursley, sur ses aventures qu'il vivait chaque années, sur la bataille au ministère de la magie. Et si tout ces événements venaient juste à le rendre plus manipulable pour le directeur.

Le survivant se rendit enfin compte de l'ampleur du complot que tenait entre ses mains son directeur et qu'il n'en était qu'une marionnette.

Harry se leva soudainement de son lit et alla se mettre devant sa fenêtre, regarda la lune qui était presque plein, et il murmura dans la nuit :

« Je n'aurais pas vécu toute cette vie de merde pour rien. Je vais lui prouver à ce vieux sorcier sénile-fou-et-accro-à-ses-bonbons-aux-citrons qu'il ne fallait pas s'en prendre à un Jackson ! Il verra de quel bois je suis fait et va souffrir. »

En se recouchant, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il ne pensait plus à lui en temps que Potter mais en Jackson.

Il sombra rapidement dans un sommeil troublé par des rêves violents, sanglants, barbares, made-in-Voldemort.

Au court de la nuit, son rêve changea pour une clairière verdoyante et en son centre se tenait un magnifique saule-pleureur. Harry alla s'asseoir au pied de l'arbre mais en écartant le rideau de feuille il vit Drago se diriger vers lui. Quand il fut suffisamment près Drago le prit par la taille et l'attira à lui. Il l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne et l'emmena au pied de l'arbre. Harry s'installa entre les jambes de son blond et colla son dos au torse de Drago. Le blond enserra sa taille et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun, une fois confortablement callé il demanda calmement :

« Qu'est ce qui te trouble autant mon chéri ? »

« Quel est le premier sortilège que j'ai créé ? » demanda Harry pour être sur que ce soit bien son homme.

«Le sortilège de liaison sentimental. Maintenant, dis-moi ce qui se passe ! Je n'aime pas quand tu te sens mal. » dit Drago en comprenant le sens premier de la question.

« Ma vie est un mensonge. Les Potter ne sont pas mes parents. Dumbledore a volé ma vie et, je n'en peux plus de cette vie.

»J'ai reçu une lettre de Lily m'expliquant qui je suis, comment je suis devenu Harry Potter, comment rejoindre ma famille qui vit aux Etats-Unis. Les Potter on fait des recherches et ont trouvé ma famille. Dumbledore a mis ma mère sous oubliette et mon frère aussi.

» Lily a posé le contre sort sur eux mais il ne s'activera qu'avec mon véritable nom complet. Il y a un portoloin et une malle pour vider les comptes des Potter qui m'ont fait Héritier et je peux quitter le pays sans que personne ne le sache, à part toi. La seule chose bénéfique dans ma vie c'est toi mon amour » expliqua d'une traite Harry dont les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Drago enlaça tendrement sont brun et le berça doucement en lui caressant les cheveux. Le blond réfléchit rapidement, il pensait qu'Harry devait quitter le pays et retourner à ses origines. Drago pourrait le retrouver plus tard après s'être assuré qu'il était en sécurité.

« Ecoute, Harry, demain tu vas demander à ton oncle s'il peut te conduire au chemin de Traverse, puis tu suivras les instructions de Lily pour retrouver ta vrai famille. Je viendrai te rejoindre quelques semaines plus tard. D'accord ? » proposa Drago d'une voix douce.

« D'accord mais jure-moi que tu viendras, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre ? »supplia le brun après un instant.

Drago lui affirma qu'il le retrouverait et ils restèrent une partie de la nuit à se câliner.

Vers six heure du matin Harry se réveilla,et se prépara à quitter cette maison, il rangea dans sa malle de Poudlard toutes ses affaires, il la réduisit et la glissa dans la poche de son jean. Il mit également le bracelet que Lily lui avait donné dans la lettre et écrivit un parchemin à Remus. Il demanda ensuite à Hedwige de lui porter et de rester chez le loup-garou. La chouette blanche lui mordit affectueusement le doigt avant de s'envoler. Il descendit ensuite préparer le petit déjeuner.

Ce fut son oncle qui arriva en premier et quand il vit le petit déjeuner sur la table il jeta un regard suspicieux au brun.

Après que son oncle ait bu son premier café, Harry lui demanda doucement :

« Oncle Vernon, pourrais-tu me déposer dans le centre de Londres ou à proximité d'une voie de métro avant d'aller au bureau, s'il te plait ? »

Son oncle se redressa lentement dans sa chaise et le regarda longuement avant de répondre sèchement :

« Pourquoi veux-tu aller à Londres ? Tu as des corvées à faire ! »

« Je vais quitter cette maison, ce pays et des gens avec mon anormalité vont venir me chercher demain. Si je suis parti et qu'ils te demandent où je suis, tu pourras seulement leur dire que tu m'as déposé à Londres et ça leur posera pas mal de problèmes pour me retrouver. Tu en tireras la satisfaction d'avoir bien gêné des anormales. Et en plus tu ne me verras plus jamais sous ton toit et de ta vie. Donc, veux-tu casser les pieds à des sorciers et ne plus me voir ou m'empêcher de partir et me voir revenir chaque été jusqu'au jour où je pourrais vivre tout seul ? » déclara Harry

Harry su au moment où les yeux de son oncle s'étaient éclairés, qu'il avait gagné la partie et il décida de conclure avec un fait que Dumbledore lui-même ignorait.

« Par ailleurs dans la lettre que Dumbledore a laissée avec moi le jour qu'il m'a déposé devant votre porte, il a surement dit que la maison était protégée par une ancienne magie qui réside dans le sang, n'est ce pas ? Il vous a menti. Je ne suis pas le fils de Lily mais d'une américaine. La supposée protection qui entoure cette maison est inexistante ce qui vous expose tous les trois à un danger. » acheva Harry.

« Je veux que tu sois près à partir dans un quart d'heure et que plus aucune de tes affaires ne soit présente sous mon toit, c'est clair ? » dit fortement Vernon avant de partir se préparer au pas course.

Au même moment Pétunia arriva et jeta un coup d'œil à Harry avant de s'attabler.

Elle bu une tasse de thé et dit :

« Je suppose que tu as reçu une lettre de ma sœur t'expliquant qui tu es. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? » demanda le brun complètement sur le c**.

« Lili et James étaient venus me voir peu de temps après l'annulation de ton adoption. Elle avait deviné que Dumbledore t'enverrait ici pour ta « protection » et vu comme Vernon est monté tu quittes le pays. Je te souhaite bonne chance maintenant, Vernon ne va pas tarder et le connaissant il est pressé de te faire quitter notre maison. »

Harry hocha seulement la tête et alla attendre Vernon dans l'entrée. Ce dernier arriva moins de deux minutes plus tard. Le brun ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers la voiture, son oncle l'ouvrit et ils y montèrent tout les deux.

Le trajet jusqu'au centre de la capitale se fit en moins de vingt minutes car il était trop tôt pour avoir vraiment de la circulation. Vernon alla directement à son bureau qui se trouvait à coté d'une rame de métro, Harry courut jusqu'au quai et il monta de justesse dans la rame qui le mena à quelques rues du Chaudron Baveur. Le brun entra dans le bar qui était vide à cette heure matinale, une fois dans l'avenue commerciale sorcière il se dirigea vers la banque qui était déjà ouverte. Il pénétra dans le bâtiment et pris la direction du premier bureau où il demanda à ce qu'on le conduise à son coffre et au coffre familial des Potter.

Le gobelin acquiesça et l'emmena immédiatement vers les chariots. Ils firent un premier arrêt au coffre qu'Harry utilisait et ils le vidèrent grâce à un sac sans fond donné par le gobelin. Ils reprirent ensuite le chariot qui les menèrent dans les profondeurs de la banque. Le chariot s'arrêta devant le coffret numéro 15.

Le gobelin dit à Harry de faire couler un peu de son sang sur la clé de son coffre personnel et de la glisser dans la serrure et s'il était bien un Potter, ou du moins désigné comme Héritier de la famille, alors la porte s'ouvrirait. Le survivant fit ce que la créature lui avait expliqué. Pendant quelques secondes rien ne se produisit avant que le pourtour de la porte ne se mette à briller légèrement et elle s'ouvrit sur une montagne d'or et sur un grand nombre d'étagères remplies de livres et autres objets pouvant être utiles au brun.

Le survivant trouva la malle et le portoloin dans un coin du coffre, il la tira jusqu'au centre de la pièce et l'ouvrit. Aussitôt tout l'or présent dans le coffre s'envola vers la malle chaque pièce ou objet se réduisit à la taille d'un lego, petit à petit le coffre se vida, une fois l'or dans la malle, les objets et les livres finirent dans la malle, aussi petits que l'or. Le seul objet ayant encore sa taille normale fut le collier qui lui servait de portoloin. Harry réduisit la malle et la glissa dans sa poche.

Le gobelin et Harry remontèrent dans le Hall et le Survivant lui demanda de prévenir le directeur de la banque de la fermeture des comptes Potter et de ne prévenir personne qui aurait accès aux coffres. La créature hocha la tête avant de saluer le brun et de disparaitre.

Harry sortit du bâtiment et se dirigea vers le libraire. Quand il arriva à l'intérieur de la boutique il demanda au patron de lui fournir ses meilleurs livres sur la DCFM, les potions, les sortilèges, les charmes et également sur les enchantements, la botaniques, et enfin sur les Mythes de la magie, la Magie blanche, Ancestrale, Elémentaire, Défensive, Offensive.

Le patron l'informa que ces livres n'étaient pas à la portée financière d'un adolescent et le brun lui montra sa cicatrice. L'homme se précipita dans les rayons et prit tout les livres qu'il jugeait complet avant de revenir une demi-heure plus tard avec une bonne vingtaine de grimoires, puis il annonça le prit au survivant qui lui sortit la somme exacte sans hésiter.

Le survivant fit le tour des boutiques afin d'être prêt à quitter le pays et il passa la matinée à arpenter la rue dans tous les sens. Vers midi Harry s'estima suffisamment prêt pour activer son portoloin. Il allait le passer autour de son cou quand on l'appela, il se tourna pour voir qui l'appelait. Le brun vit Ron et Hermione courir vers lui main dans la main et sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus partir après les avoir vu, il passa le collier autour de son cou et sentit immédiatement la désagréable sensation d'être tiré par le nombril.

HP/DMΩPJ/AC

Percy Jackson venait de se réveiller dans le bungalow de Poséidon, son père. Cela faisait un mois qu'il était arrivé à la Colonie des Sang-mêlé. Pendant l'année qu'il avait passé dans le monde mortel, il avait grandi jusqu'à atteindre le mètre quatre-vingt. Il avait des cheveux noirs en bataille, des yeux vert-océan et son visage était fin mais viril. Son corps s'était également musclé grâce, entre autre, aux cours de musculation que sa mère lui conseillait de prendre, afin de se garder en forme.

Généralement Percy était toujours de bonne humeur le matin et pouvait le rester toute la journée mais aujourd'hui il avait le pressentiment que quelque chose allait arriver.

Le son d'une conque se fit entendre, il partit donc prendre son petit déjeuner au pavillon-réfectoire et il s'installa à sa table, tout seul, puisqu'il était le seul fils de Poséidon. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Grover, un satyre. Il était plus petit que Percy d'une demi-tête, il avait les cheveux noirs bouclés et deux petite cornes pointaient au dessus, il avait des yeux noirs un visage buriné et quelques boutons d'acnée.

Grover regarda son ami pendant quelques minutes avant de manger une cannette en fer blanc, puis il demanda :

« Que se passe t-il Percy, tu sembles préoccupé ? »

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai un drôle de pressentiment comme s'il allait se passer quelque chose d'important et je sais pas pourquoi. »répondit Percy

« Hum… il faudrait en parler à Chiron lui pourra peut-être t'aider, pour l'instant va jeter une offrande dans le brasero pour ton père peut-être qu'il t'enverra un signe. Moi je vais prévenir Chiron que tu as à lui parler après le repas. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Grover partit vers la table principale. Percy se leva avec son assiette et se dirigea vers le brasero en bronze, il y jeta deux pains au lait en espérant que son père l'aiderait. Il retourna ensuite à sa table et finit son petit déjeuner l'esprit troublé, il n'entendit pas Annabeth arriver mais sentit son bras se poser sur sa taille.

Percy la regarda et la trouva belle avec ses cheveux blond-cendrés, ses yeux gris, son visage fin et gracieux. Son corps était mince avec des formes harmonieuses. Elle était habillée d'un T-shirt orangé de la colonie et d'un jean large, son poignard en bronze céleste accroché à sa ceinture. Il lui sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement, de passer un bras autour de sa taille, de la mettre sur ses genoux et d'enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux.

Chiron arriva et demanda à Percy ce qu'il se passait, le fils de Poséidon lui parla de son pressentiment et lui dit qu'il sentait que quelque chose allait se produire aujourd'hui, quelque chose d'important. Chiron réfléchit pendant un moment et dit à Percy d'aller s'entrainer et qu'il le préviendrait s'il avait du nouveau. Le garçon hocha la tête et décida de s'exercer avec Annabeth en faisant un duel.

Ils partirent chercher leur armure, quelques minutes plus tard les deux duellistes se faisaient face et s'étudiaient pour voir qui allait attaquer le premier. Percy ouvrit le bal en chargeant sur la jeune fille, cette dernière esquiva et lança une attaque qui fut parée. Le duel continua jusqu'à l'heure du repas et ce fut Annabeth qui remporta le combat en faisant tomber le jeune homme et en se plaçant à califourchon sur lui, le fils de la mer sourit et déclara :

« Si tu voulais être au dessus fallait le dire pas besoin d'être brutale. »

« Et tu m'aurais laissée faire ? Je n'en suis pas convaincue mais si tu le dis, on pourra essayer la prochaine fois. » dit la jeune femme avec sensualité.

Percy rougit et retourna la situation d'un coup de hanche.

« Même si je préfère cette position, je suis près à te laisser la place. » dit le garçon.

Le couple rigola pendant un bon moment, il s'arrêta quand le son d'une conque retentit. Le couple se releva afin de prendre une douche. Percy courut vers son bungalow et entra en trombe dedans, il sortit des vêtements propre et alla sous la douche. Ses muscles se décontractèrent sous le jet d'eau chaude, il commença doucement à se laver pour profiter le plus longtemps possible de sa douche. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, Percy vit qu'un deuxième lit était apparu dans le bungalow. Il fronça les sourcils et partit prendre son déjeuner. Le fils de la mer s'installa à sa table et mangea calmement en discutant avec Grover qui essayait de lui changer les idées. À la fin du repas Chiron frappa le sol de la pointe de son sabot et annonça qu'une capture à l'étendard aurait lieu le soir même.

Avant que les pensionnaires puissent quitter le pavillon, Rachel, l'Oracle de la colonie, arriva suivie de ses assistants. Elle fit un clin d'œil aux garçons et à Annabeth qui venait de rejoindre la table de Poséidon. L'Oracle se dirigeait vers eux quand elle s'arrêta net et commença à tomber en avant mais deux de ses assistants la rattrapèrent tandis que le troisième installa un tabouret à trois pieds. Les garçons qui tenaient Rachel l'installèrent sur le tabouret. La jeune femme releva la tête et tout le monde vit les yeux de l'Oracle prendre une teinte verte, elle ouvrit la douche et de la fumée verte en sortie. La fumée prit la forme d'un serpent avec la gueule grande ouverte, une voix rauque et profonde s'en échappa.

**« Deux frères séparés à la naissance. L'un choyé, l'autre maltraité. L'un protégé par la magie, l'autre par une mortelle. Deux fils de la mer réunis de nouveau. Deux mals au but commun s'uniront. Alors lumière et ténèbres combattront. Si la lumière l'emporte alors la paix régnera. Si les ténèbres sortent vainqueur alors le monde signera sa fin. »**

La fumée se rétracta dans la bouche de Rachel, cette dernière se reposa quelques minutes sur son assistant puis elle se releva et s'installa à la table de Percy. Le garçon était pâle comme la mort. Sous la table, ses mains tremblaient, une fine pellicule de sueur se formait sur son front, il l'essuya avec sa manche et serra fortement la main d'Annebeth, puis il se tourna vers Chiron.

« Chiron, un lit est apparut dans le bungalow de Poséidon, ceci ajouté à mon pressentiment et la prophétie qui annonce clairement deux fils de la mer. Il est clair qu'un fils de Poséidon est dans la nature et qu'il est probablement en danger, il faut le trouver. » renseigna Percy d'une voix neutre.

Avant que Chiron n'ait pu répondre un message d'Iris se forma devant le centaure et le visage de la mère du fils de la mer apparut. Sally Jackson avait les cheveux noirs avec quelques cheveux blancs, son œil bleu qui changeait de teinte en fonction de la lumière semblait pétiller de bonheur, ses traits étaient fins mais quelques rides étaient apparentes au coin des yeux.

« Bonjour Chiron, j'aimerais que Percy rentre tout de suite à la maison, nous avons un problème de famille assez urgent à régler et il est nécessaire qu'il soit avec moi. » expliqua Sally.

Percy alla se mettre dans le champs de vision de sa mère et l'interrogea :

« Que se passe t-il Maman ? Tu as un problème avec ton travail ou autre chose ? »

« Non Percy tout va bien mais il faut que tu rentres. Tu retourneras à la colo le premier Septembre. Et, Chiron, tu vas avoir un nouveau pensionnaire. » répondit Sally.

« Comment pouvez-vous être sûre qu'il soit un demi-dieu, Sally ? Seuls les satyres, monstres et autres créatures mythiques peuvent le sentir. » demanda Chiron.

« Vous verrez. Mon chéri je t'attends pour le diner. »

Suite à ça, la communication cessa, avant que le centaure ait pu dire le moindre mot. Percy était déjà à la porte de son bungalow, il entra rapidement, prit un sac et mit le stricte nécessaire dedans et ressortit. Le fils de la mer courut à l'écurie des pégases et appela Blackjack, le pégase noir hennit et informa Percy qu'il était dehors. Ce dernier courut et le monta rapidement. Blackjack se cabra et galopa en quelques battements d'ailes. Il ne resta bientôt qu'un point noir dans le ciel bleu de la colonie.

Percy donna sa destination au pégase.

HP/DMΩPJ/AC

Harry atterrit durement sur le sol d'une ruelle et se félicita d'avoir jeté un charme de protection sur les malles qui étaient dans sa poche. Il se releva aussitôt en grognant contre ce moyen de transport douloureux et désagréable. Il prit quelques minutes pour rassembler ses idées et penser à son amour qui était bien loin maintenant. Le bracelet que Lily lui avait donné chauffa doucement et une sorte d'instinct se réveilla en lui. Il sut à partir de ce moment de quel coté il devait aller.

Son corps se mit en marche et le conduisit vers un immeuble qui semblait vieux, des tags étaient dessinés sur une bonne partie de la façade. Harry entra dans le bâtiment, monta les escaliers jusqu'au quatrième étages et s'arrêta devant une porte portant le numéro 4C, en dessous il vit le nom Jackson. L'instinct qui s'était réveillé quelques minutes plutôt se rendormit et Harry hésita à frapper. Il entendit quelqu'un monter les escaliers, il allait enfin frapper à la porte quand une voix se fit entendre derrière lui.

« Bonjour, puis-je vous aidez ? » demanda la voix.

Harry se retourna et vit une femme d'une trentaine d'année, aux cheveux noirs striés de cheveux blancs, des yeux bleus, un visage gracieux et qui n'était pas marqué par le temps. La dame était de petite taille, dans le mètre soixante cinq, elle portait un tailleur noir et un collier de perle, elle tenait également des paquets de courses, dont un était dans un équilibre précaire

« Monsieur ? » redemanda la dame d'une voix douce.

Le brun secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

« Bonjour, j'aimerais savoir si Sally Jackson vit ici ? » s'enquérit Harry d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

« Je vis effectivement dans cet appartement. Que me voulez-vous ? » répondit Sally.

« J'aimerais vous parlez, c'est assez compliqué et important, pourrions-nous entrer pour être plus à l'aise et vous décharger de vos paquets ? » demanda le brun.

Sally hocha la tête et mit tous ses paquets sur un bras et commença à chercher la clé de la porte quand le sachet en équilibre tomba. La jeune femme essaya de le récupérer mais les deux autres paquets la gênaient. Harry le récupéra de justesse avant qu'il ne tombe part-terre, il prit également l'un des deux autres sachets libérant ainsi le bras de la femme qui put trouver ses clés et ouvrir la porte.

Elle conduisit Harry à la cuisine où il put déposer les paquets de course sur la table. Sally se tourna ensuite vers Harry.

« Merci pour votre aide Mr… ? » demanda Sally

« Harry Neptune Jackson. »répondit le brun.

Il vit les yeux de sa mère se voiler puis une lueur s'alluma derrière le voile qui semblait se consumer, un grand nombre d'émotion se lisait sur le visage de Sally, elle se leva et alla dans le salon en prenant la main de son fils retrouvé.

Avant de quitter la cuisine Harry sortit sa baguette et lança un sortilège de rangement informulé, les yeux de sa mère s'écarquillèrent tandis que les courses se rangèrent d'elles même dans les placards. Après s'être remise du choc, elle le tira dans le salon qui était de petite taille.

Un canapé en vieux cuir prenait une grande partie de l'espace, une petite bibliothèque était installée dans un coin sur un meuble, un écran plat était installé et près de la fenêtre se trouvait une petite fontaine produisant de la brume et quand les rayons du soleil entraient en contact avec la brume un arc-en-ciel se formait. Sally alla vers la fontaine et plongea la main dedans elle en sortit une grosse pièce en or, marmonna quelques paroles et la lança dans l'arc-en-ciel qui l'avala.

« Chiron, Colonie des Sang-mêlé, Long Island » dit la jeune femme.

Un petit nuage de brume se leva et le visage d'un homme aux longs cheveux bruns, aux yeux marron et le visage buriné apparut. Elle commença à discuter, Harry était tellement absorbé par la contemplation du salon qu'il n'écouta pas la conversation. Son regard tomba sur une photo de sa mère qui serrait dans ses bras un adolescent de son âge, la ressemblance entre lui et le jeune homme de la photo était incroyable, la seule différence venait de la couleur des yeux. Une main se posa sur son épaule ce qui le fit sursauter. Il se tourna vers sa mère qui lui souriait.

« C'est ton frère jumeau, il s'appelle Percée mais tout le monde l'appelle Percy. » expliqua doucement sa mère.

« On se ressemble tellement, on dirait que l'on est jumeau. » constata Harry en caressant la photo du bout des doigts.

Sa mère prit sa main et le guida vers le canapé où ils s'assirent tout les deux.

« Vous êtes jumeau mais tu est né prématurément d'un mois. Normalement tu aurais dû naitre le 30 Aout comme Percy mais il y a eu un problème. Comme vous étiez dans la même poche, la répartition des nutriments, vitamines et autres choses qui vous étaient nécessaires n'était pas suffisante pour que vous deux finissiez votre développement correctement. Les médecins m'ont dit qu'il fallait faire sortir l'un de vous deux. » raconta doucement Sally,

« Ils m'ont dit que pour plus de sécurité, il ferait sortir le plus petit de vous deux c'est-à-dire toi, les médecins ont procédé à une césarienne et tu es né. Une de mes amis d'écoles avec qui j'avais gardé le contact venait m'aider à m'occuper de toi puisqu'avec mon ventre cela m'était très difficile, elle m'a conduite à l'hôpital dès les premières contractions. Quelques heures plus tard, tu avais un petit frère et moi j'étais comblée. J'avais deux magnifiques garçons mais au solstice d'hiver, tu as disparu après cela je ne me souviens plus de toi comme si tu n'avais jamais existé. » finit-elle sombrement.

Le silence tomba dans le salon mais pas un silence lourd et pesant, un silence apaisant. Sally se leva en disant qu'elle devait faire le ménage. Harry hocha la tête et se leva à son tour il retira sa robe de sorcier et sortit sa baguette. Il jeta un sort d'illusion sur la fenêtre qui donnerait une image de quelqu'un faisant le ménage, puis il regarda le salon dans son ensemble. Le brun tapota son menton avec le bout de sa baguette en réfléchissant à comment il pourrait améliorer la pièce ou au moins la rendre plus propre qu'elle ne l'était. Il regarda le vieux canapé en cuir et sourit, il sortit le sac sans fond où il avait rangé les livres qu'il avait acheté et il enleva tous les livres sur les sortilèges, charmes et enchantements.

Il regarda chaque sommaire des ouvrages et finit par trouver un charme permettant de remettre à neuf un objet. Il observa le mouvement de baguette qui formait une spirale et le répéta plusieurs fois il s'attaqua ensuite à la formule _Renovalitas._ Il se la répéta plusieurs fois mentalement dans sa tête en faisant le mouvement.

Quand il fut prêt il pointa sa baguette vers l'ensemble de la pièce et fit une grande spirale de sa baguette et murmura la formule. Une épaisse fumée blanche sortit de sa baguette et remplit tout le salon avant de s'infiltrer dans chaque objet qui se recouvrit d'une mince couche de givre. Tout le mobilier du salon fut brillant pendant quelques secondes avant que le givre fonde et que l'eau répare les dégâts du temps sur les meubles.

Harry appela sa mère, cette dernière arriva en étant habillée d'un vieux jogging et d'un T-shirt quand elle entra dans la pièce elle s'arrêta net en voyant que tout semblait sortir de la boutique. Elle caressa le cuir du canapé puis sourit à son fils, elle lui demanda comment il avait fait ça, le survivant fit un sourire mystérieux et brandit sa baguette vers le plafond et lança un _Recurvite Totalum_. Une pluie d'étincelles s'échappa de la baguette et se dispersa dans l'appartement. Bientôt une petite cacophonie se fit entendre avant que le calme ne revienne. L'horloge de Grand-père de l'entrée sonna dix-huit heures et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

« Ton ménage est fait, je peux aller faire le dîner s'il te plait. J'adore cuisiner ! J'aimerais tant entrer dans une école de cuisine et avoir mon restaurant,supplia Harry en faisant ses yeux de chien battu, puis il rajouta, Pour ce que tu viens de voir je t'expliquerai tout quand Percée sera-là.»

Sally se sentit céder face à se regard et elle dit à Harry de faire un plat assez nourrissant puisque Percy était un ogre et qu'elle saurait attendre mais pas très longtemps. Il sourit et se précipita dans la cuisine et commença son plat. Sally secoua la tête devant la mine de gamin qu'abordait son fils de dix-sept ans, si elle ne se trompait pas dans les calculs. Elle partit prendre une douche et entendit vaguement le bruit des couteaux et autres ustensiles de cuisine avant de se glisser sous l'eau chaude.

HP/DMΩPJ/AC

Percy dit à Blackjack d'atterrir dans un parc proche de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec sa mère, le pégase se posa sans un bruit dans une petite clairière et attendit que son cavalier descende. Le fils de la mer posa pied à terre et dit à la créature mythique de retourner à la colonie sans lui. Une fois que le pégase ne fut plus qu'un point dans le ciel Percy courut jusqu'à l'appartement en tenant Anaklumos son stylo/épée dans une main prête à s'en servir.

Il arriva devant la porte de l'immeuble et l'ouvrit à la volée. Il monta les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre et arriva devant la porte de l'appartement qui s'ouvrit à son approche. Le fils de Poséidon s'arrêta et transforma Anaklumos en épée de bronze céleste, il entra dans l'appartement aussi silencieusement que possible et se dirigea vers la cuisine d'où provenait des bruits. Il entendit une voix grave chanter en anglais et il entra dans la cuisine pour voir un jeune homme entrain de préparer le dîner en lui tournant le dos.

Percy prit le temps de détailler le jeune homme, Il était légèrement plus petit que lui avec des cheveux noirs en bataille et portait un jean délavé trop grand pour lui ainsi qu'un T-shirt blanc.

L'homme se tourna légèrement et brandit un bout de bois sur un plat de légume et un couteau qui se mit aussitôt à couper les légumes en tranche. Il se dirigea vers la cuisinière et fit un cercle au dessus des casseroles et des cuillères se mirent à mélanger leur contenu. Le jeune homme se tourna de nouveau vers le plan de travail et commença à faire une mousse au chocolat, il s'arrêta quand une lame se glissa sur sa gorge.

Percy allait poser une question quand, sans qu'il ne le comprenne, il se retrouva projeté dans le salon où il atterrit sur le canapé. Son épée était dans la main de l'homme qui la posa sur le meuble de la télévision avant de tendre une main vers le fils de l'océan. Percy l'accepta avant de lui mettre un coup de genou dans le ventre. L'homme se plia en deux mais réussit de nouveau à projeter Percy mais cette fois-ci contre le mur. .Le fils de la mer ne toucha même pas le sol qu'il se retrouva attaché avec des chaines contre le mur. L'homme s'approcha de lui et planta l'épée de Percy dans le sol puis il dit en observant les yeux vert océan de son jumeau.

« Tu as une manière très étrange de dire bonjour à ton frère, Percy, je m'appelle Harry Neptune Jackson.»

Le même phénomène que celui de Sally se produisit quand le sortilège d'oublie fut brisé. Au même moment elle arriva habillée d'un pantalon en toile large et d'une chemise blanche, elle s'arrêta quand elle vit que Percy était attaché au mur et que son épée était plantée dans le sol. Elle les regarda tour à tour avant de demander à Harry de le libérer. D'un mouvement de baguette les chaines disparurent et Percy glissa lentement contre le mur avant de récupérer son épée. Il lui redonna sa forme de stylo et fit un petit sourire d'excuse à son frère. Ce dernier lui sourit et fit un mouvement de baguette par-dessus son épaule et sur la table se dressa les couverts pour trois personnes. Ils s'assirent à la table et Harry fit venir la soupière et des tranches de pain. Le survivant servit sa mère et Percy, puis lui-même.

Le demi-dieu et sa mère échangèrent un regard en constatant que la soupe avait une couleur noir d'encre, ils regardèrent Harry qui avait gouté la soupe et sourit après sa première cuillère. Le fils de Poséidon prit son courage à deux mains et gouta la soupe, un éclat de saveur s'empara de ses papilles, il sentit le gout du bœuf, puis celui des légumes, il sentit également, légèrement, le gout d'une sauce aux herbes de Provence. Il continua à manger la soupe tandis que sa mère commençait à manger. Sa réaction fut un magnifique sourire à son fils puis elle dévora son bol de soupe. Quand tout le monde fut resservi Percy demanda à Harry.

« Tu pourrais nous raconter ta vie en Angleterre, s'il te plait. »

« J'ai vécu jusqu'à mes un an et demi avec James et Lily Potter, ils m'ont élevés comme leur fils. Le jour d'Halloween un mage noir très puissant est venu et a tué les Potter il a également voulu me tuer mais pour une raison que j'ignore le sortilège de mort a rebondi me laissant seulement une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. »

Harry releva une mèche qui lui barrait le front révélant sa cicatrice

.

«Voldemort, le nom du mage noir, se retrouva sous la forme d'âme errante. Dumbledore - l'homme - qui m'a enlevé me déposa sur le perron de la sœur de Lily pour assurer ma soi-disant protection par un sort de magie du sang. J'ai donc vécu les dix premières années de ma vie dans un placard à balais situé sous un escalier. Il a fallu que ma lettre de Poudlard - c'est une école de sorcellerie et de magie où j'ai appris tout les sorts que je connais - arrive pour que j'ai la seconde chambre de mon cousin.

» J'ai passé les six dernières années entre Poudlard et la maison de ma tante. Je retournais pour les vacances d'été là-bas. J'ai rencontré pendant mon premier voyage dans le train mes meilleur amis Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger mais j'ai rencontré aussi mon ennemi de toujours Drago Malfoy.

» J'ai affronté ensuite Voldemort à chaque ou presque fin d'année. Hier j'ai reçu une lettre de la défunte Lily me parlant de vous et de ma véritable identité et comment vous retrouver. Les seules personnes qui me manquent son Ron, Hermione et Drago. » raconta Harry avec un petit sourire triste.

« Explique-moi quelque chose Harry, pourquoi ton ennemi d'école te manques ? » demanda Percy perplexe.

« L'été entre ma cinquième et sixième année Drago et mon prof de potion Severus Rogue sont arrivés au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix, la résistance contre Voldemort, ils avaient été torturés. Rogue était tout juste conscient et Drago était inconscient et gravement blessé. Une fois qu'ils furent soignés, ils ont dormi pendant pas mal de jour. Quand il fut remis, Drago et moi avons pas mal discutés et nous avons appris à nous connaitre. On a commencé à sortir ensemble la veille de la rentrée et je peux te dire, quand les autres élèves nous ont vu main dans la main, en entrant dans la Grande Salle, ils ont été choqués. Ca fait maintenant un an que nous sommes ensemble. C'est lui qui m'a poussé à venir ici. Il devrait me rejoindre dans quelques semaines et après on verra. » expliqua Harry en caressant la bague que son blond lui avait offert.

« Pourquoi ont ils été choqués ? » questionna Percy perplexe

« Harry es-tu sûr des sentiments de Drago pour toi ? » demanda, en même temps, doucement sa mère.

« Oui j'en suis sûr ! Vers le milieu de l'année dernière, j'ai créé mon premier sort. Il sert à lier deux personnes émotionnellement parlant, le lien ne peut-être défait. Je me suis servi de ce sort pour nous lier et en ce moment je peux dire qu'il sait que je pense à lui puisque je ressens des vagues d'amour et d'affection venant de lui ».répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire tendre .

Il se tourna ensuite vers sont frère pour répondre à sa question

« Pourquoi ils ont été choqué ? Et bien tout simplement que Drago et moi passions plus de temps à nous battre qu'à discuter, et, lorsqu'on discutait on se balançait que des remarques blessantes. Ils avaient de quoi être choqués. Après cinq ans de guerre, les deux princes des maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard entre dans une salle sans se battre. Pour eux ça sonnait la fin de guerres inter-maisons. » expliqua Harry avec un sourire amusé.

Sally sourit à son tour et les envoya se coucher pendant qu'elle rangeait la cuisine.

Percy souleva alors un problème, où allais dormir Harry puisqu'ils n'avaient pas de chambre d'ami ? Harry chercha du regard ce qu'il pourrait métamorphoser en lit quand son regard tomba sur une chaise pliante coincée entre le frigo et le mur. Il fit un petit mouvement de baguette et murmura une incantation. La chaise se transforma en un lit de camp, il le fit léviter dans le salon, puis il fit un autre mouvement de baguette et la vaisselle se rangea dans le lave-vaisselle. Sally ne tenant plus lui demanda comment il faisait de telle chose avec un simple bout de bois.

« Je suis un sorcier, avant de découvrir que Dumbledore m'avait enlevé les Potter on fait une adoption par le sang ce qui veut dire qu'ils ont mélangé leur sang au mien me donnant ainsi de leur magie faisant de moi un sorcier de Sang-mêlé puisque Lily était une né-moldu. Les moldus sont des personnes ne possédant aucun pouvoir, et le bout de bois est ma baguette magique elle me permet de canaliser ma magie. »expliqua Harry.

Sur ces dernières paroles tout le monde alla se coucher.

Harry envoya un patronus à Ron et Hermione qu'il avait mélangé à un sort de cryptage.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Légende :**_ ; «Voix haute » ; _Voix télépathique_ ; _(Pensées)_ ; ___Lettre et autre message écrit§_ ; _**Flash back **_ ; __**Prophétie** ;_Sortilège et potion_

**[EDIT 02/07] Chapitre corrigé**

_**Chapitre 2 Réunion, demi-dieux, colonie**_

Hermione et Ron venaient de rentrer au Terrier et ils s'étaient précipités vers Molly Weasley qui préparait le dîner.

« Maman, on doit parler à Dumbledore. » dit Ron rapidement.

« Pourquoi ? Il est arrivé quelque chose quand vous étiez sur le chemin de Traverse ? » demanda Molly inquiète.

« Oui, on a vu Harry ! On l'a interpellé mais il a disparu quand il nous a vu. On est revenu tout de suite ici. » expliqua Hermione la voix rendue tremblante par la peur.

« QUOI ? » hurla Molly avant de se jeter sur la cheminée du salon et d'y lancer un peu de poudre de cheminette.

« Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, Poudlard. », annonça-t-elle.

Le visage joyeux du directeur apparut dans l'âtre avant de voir celui de son interlocutrice, les traits de Dumbledore devinrent grave et il demanda :

« Que se passe t-il Molly ? »

« Pourriez-vous venir Professeur, Ron et Hermione ont vu Harry au chemin de Traverse et il a disparu. » expliqua la matriarche Weasley.

« Reculez-vous Molly, j'arrive »

«A peine eu-t-elle le temps de se reculer que le feu redevint vert et le directeur arriva. Il sortit de l'âtre, épousseta sa robe avant de suivre Molly dans la cuisine où Hermione pleurait dans les bras de Ron. Ce dernier se retenait difficilement d'aller chercher Harry par la peau du dos pour lui demander une explication sur sa disparition.

La matriarche servit une tasse de thé avant de s'asseoir et de sortir un mouchoir de sa poche afin de se tamponner les yeux. Dumbledore fixa ses deux élèves pendant un moment avant de les interroger sérieusement :

« Que s'est-il passé sur le Chemin de Traverse ? »

« Mione et moi étions partis sur le chemin pour acheter nos fournitures, on venait de sortir de la librairie quand on a vu Harry sortir de l'apothicaire… » raconta Ron.

« Vous êtes sur que c'était bien Harry et ne pas l'avoir confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Je demande car il n'a pas le droit de quitter les environs de Privet Drive » les interrompit le vieux directeur.

« Oui, nous avons vu sa cicatrice et personne ne peut reproduire son regard tourmenté. Je l'ai vu suffisamment de fois pour savoir que c'est vraiment Harry. » expliqua Ron avant d'être coupé par un cri venant de sa petite amie qui regardait dehors.

Tout le monde suivit son regard et aperçut une boule lumineuse verte venir à grande vitesse vers le Terrier, Dumbledore entoura la maison d'un puissant bouclier mais quand la boule lumineuse passa sa limite tout le monde resta pétrifié et attendit l'impact qui ne vint pas puisque la boule de lumière était en faite un patronus en forme de cerf et, quand la voix d'Harry s'en échappa tout le monde fut soulagé d'avoir de ses nouvelles mais seuls les deux lions comprirent ce qu'il disait .

« Ron, Hermione qu'elle est la formule consacrée qui permet de fermer la carte de mon père ? » interrogea la voix d'Harry.

« Méfait accompli » dirent-ils d'une même voix.

La tête du cerf se baissa légèrement avant que la voix d'Harry n'en ressorte.

« Ne parlez pas de cette conversation au directeur, Je suis parti pour ne plus revenir. Vous recevrez de mes nouvelles grâce à ce patronus qui changera de forme et reprendra sa couleur normal mais il sera toujours crypté pour qu'il ne soit pas reconnaissable. Si vous voulez avoir plus d'informations demandez à Dray il pourra vous répondre. Je suppose que vous avez appelé le directeur quand vous m'avez vu disparaître et qu'il est en ce moment avec vous, le patronus est fait de manière à ce qu'il soit impossible de localiser son origine mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vais bien. Dites à Dumbledore qu'Harry Potter est mort en se laissant tomber de son balai au dessus de l'océan. Sur ce, à bientôt et n'oubliez pas, Dray sait pourquoi je suis parti. Cependant, attendez demain avant d'aller le voir. » expliqua la voix d'Harry avant que le cerf ne s'évapore.

Hermione fondit en larme et cacha son visage dans le torse de Ron tandis que ce dernier faisait de même dans les cheveux touffus de la jeune fille. Le roux releva légèrement la tête et déclara d'une voix tremblante :

« Harry Potter est mort en se suicidant. » avant de s'effondrer en larme suivit de prêt par sa mère qui sanglota fortement. Seul Dumbledore conserva un visage impassible mais une tempête avait lieu en lui, il se leva en annonçant qu'une réunion de l'ordre aurait lieu au QG.

HP/DM/PJ/AC

Harry venait juste de sombrer dans le sommeil qu'il se retrouva aussitôt dans la clairière juste devant le rideau de feuille du saule pleureur, il le passa et alla se caler entre les jambes de Drago qui était déjà là, ils s'embrassèrent et profitèrent l'un de l'autre.

« Demain tu auras la visite de Ron et d'Hermione, ils voudront savoir ce qu'il se passe, demande leur un serment sorcier et dis leur ensuite ma nouvelle identité. Ils seront sûrement effondrés alors vas-y doucement. » dit Harry d'une voix légèrement triste.

Il sentit les bras de son homme autour de sa taille et un baiser dans sa nuque.

« Ne t'inquiète pas j'y mettrais les formes, dis-moi comment se sont passées tes retrouvailles avec ta famille ? »

« Super bien, j'ai vu maman ce midi et passé l'après-midi avec elle. J'ai aussi nettoyé tout l'appartement… »

« Tu as fait quoi ? »l'interrompit Drago en se raidissant.

« J'ai nettoyé tout l'appartement avec un petit sort de ménage puis on a discuté de Percy, de leurs vies et j'ai fait le dîner. Ma soupe noire, tu sais, celle où tu sens tous les goûts ? Je la mettrais à ma carte quand j'aurais ouvert mon restaurant. Donc, pendant que je préparais le dîner Percy m'a attaqué avec une épée en bronze »

A la mention d'une épée en bronze Drago se raidit.

«... avant que je le projette dans le canapé puis dans un mur après qu'il m'ait donné un coup dans le ventre, continua Harry sans remarquer sa réaction. Pendant le dîner je leur est raconté ma vie et maman m'a demandé comment je pouvais faire le ménage, la cuisine, et changer une chaise en lit avec un simple bout de bois. Enfin, on est allé se coucher. » raconta le brun en se calant d'avantage contre le corps de son homme.

« Drago, réveille-toi » entendit le couple soudainement.

Le décor devint flou, la seule chose encore net était le saule pleureur.

« Drago réveille-toi, maintenant ! » fit la voix que les garçons reconnurent comme étant celle de Severus Rogue.

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes » dit Harry en tenant fermement la main de Drago.

« Je ne veux pas non plus mais c'est le défaut de l'enchantement. Plus je sors du sommeil plus la liaison est faible et une fois réveillé la liaison est coupée. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je serrais toujours là. » finit-il en posant sa main sur le cœur d'Harry.

Ce dernier l'embrassa passionnément avant que le rêve disparaisse.

Drago se réveilla en sursaut et se tourna vers son parrain qui le regardait avec tristesse avant de lui ordonner de se lever et de se préparer. Drago fit ce que lui avait dit son parrain.

Dix minutes plus tard il retrouva Severus à coté de la cheminée, la main dans le pot de poudre de cheminette. Le professeur lui fit signe de s'approcher, il jeta de la poudre et dit à son filleul de prendre la cheminée. Quand il arriva dans le salon du QG de l'ordre il sortit rapidement de l'âtre et attendit son parrain qui arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où avait lieu la réunion de l'ordre, en entrant ils virent toutes les personnes les plus proches d'Harry, c'est-à-dire le clan Weasley dans sa totalité, Remus Lupin,, Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley, Dumbledore, Miss Figg, Hagrid, Dobby, Tonks dont les cheveux étaient aussi noirs que de l'encre. Tous avaient le visage pâle, les yeux rouges et d'immenses cernes sous les yeux. Severus et Drago s'installèrent aux deux dernières places libres.

Un silence s'abattit sur la cuisine rompu de temps en temps par un sanglot ou un reniflement. Dumbledore regarda tour à tour les personnes présentes avant de déclarer gravement :

« Harry Potter est mort en se suicidant en sautant de son balai au dessus de l'océan atlantique. »

Les sanglots éclatèrent dans la cuisine. De nouveau, seuls Severus et Drago restèrent impassibles cependant, ceux qui regardaient Drago dans les yeux voyaient qu'il retenait ses larmes. Le blond se leva, ferma les yeux et sortit sa baguette. Il la pointa vers la plafond et commença à marmonner une incantation en faisant des mouvements compliqués avec une rapidité déconcertante. La forme de la baguette devint floue avec la vitesse, un nuage de fumée commença à se former, pendant que Drago continuait son incantation, le nuage grossit jusqu'à avoir la taille d'une fenêtre. Il abaissa alors sa baguette et la brandit vers le nuage en chantonnant une incantation elfique. Des images se dessinèrent dans la fumée, puis des couleurs s'ajoutèrent au dessin. Tout le monde discerna l'océan, Harry sur son balai passant ses deux jambes du même coté et se pencher en avant et finalement tomber dans l'eau.

L'image disparut et le nuage s'évapora.

Pas un seul bruit ne se fit entendre dans la cuisine à part celui de la baguette de Drago tombant par terre et lui s'effondrant en larmes sur le sol.

Tout le monde respecta son chagrin, pendant plus d'une heure il pleura avant de s'endormir a même le sol. Severus le porta dans l'ancienne chambre d'Harry et redescendit dans la cuisine après avoir jeté un sort d'alarme sur Drago. Le maître de potion se réinstalla et ne dit pas un mot, Molly demanda d'une voix tremblante :

« Avez-vous reconnu les sorts utilisés par Drago, Albus ? »

« Je n'ai pas reconnu le sort et je n'ai même pas compris la langue utilisée mais le deuxième est un sort elfique permettant de visualiser les derniers moments de la vie d'une personne à laquelle on tient. Sachant que Drago est l'âme-sœur d'Harry, il pourrait mourir si on ne fait pas attention à lui. Le lien entre âme-sœur est très puissant s'il a été achevé de manière physique. Harry et Drago l'ayant achevé les liens sont dépendants l'un de l'autre. Si l'un des deux meurt soit l'autre décède également soit il tombe dans le coma pour l'éternité. Pour l'instant nous devons préparer les funérailles d'Harry. » expliqua Dumbledore d'une voix éteinte.

Tout le monde participa à l'organisation des obsèques sauf Severus qui regardait vers le plafond en pensant à son filleul.

HP/DM/PJ/AC

Drago se retrouva au pied du saule pleureur dans la clairière de son rêve commun avec Harry. Ce dernier se trouvait juste devant le blond en lui faisant un petit sourire d'excuse alors que Drago le serrait dans ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffer. Le survivant réussit à se dégager et à prendre Drago dans une douce étreinte afin de le consoler car il était en larmes mais ce n'était pas de tristesse. Après s'être calmé Drago s'installa entre les jambes de son brun la tête enfouie dans son cou.

« Pourquoi ne m'a tu pas dis que tu étais censé être mort ? » demanda Drago.

« Je suis mort Drago, Harry Potter est mort. » répondit Harry tandis que Drago s'éloignait de lui.

« C'est impossible je sens encore tes émotions en moi et l'enchantement du rêve ne devrait plus fonctionner si tu étais mort. » s'écria le blond.

« C'est vrai mais Harry Potter est mort et de ses cendres est né Harry Jackson donc techniquement je suis mort au yeux du monde sorcier mais toi seul sais que je suis en vie et bientôt Ron et Hermione le sauront. Tu pourras en parler à ton parrain si tu veux. » expliqua Harry en reprenant le blond dans ses bras et en les resserrant autour de la taille.

« Ne me fais plus jamais un coup pareil ou je te tue moi-même, c'est clair ? » menaça Drago avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Harry le regarda pendant quelques minutes avant de sombrer à son tour dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin Drago se réveilla dans l'ancienne chambre d'Harry, il regarda autour de lui et vit un mur qui était recouvert de photos. Le blond s'approcha et regarda les photos de plus près, il vit le trio d'or, Harry et Cédric sortant tous les deux du labyrinthe après la résurrection du Lord Noir (NDA : Cédric est vivant), les membres de l'AD au grand complet, et plusieurs d'eux deux dans différents endroits et positions. Drago prit une photo où il s'arrachait presque les cheveux à faire comprendre le principe des potions à son brun qui avait l'air complètement perdu, il en prit une autre où ils étaient tout les deux sur les rives du lac, Harry allongé par terre un bras passé derrière la tête tandis que lui avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule du brun avec un bras autour de la taille.

Le serpentard prit sa baguette et fit un mouvement de poignet en marmonnant une incantation et toutes les photos du mur s'envolèrent dans une boite en carton. Quand le mur fut de nouveau vierge, il rétrécit la boite et la mit dans sa poche, puis il fit le tour de la chambre et récupéra quelques affaires qui pourraient être utiles à Harry. Après qu'il eu fait le tour de la chambre deux fois il décida de descendre dans le salon pour se rendre aux appartements de son parrain. Quand il entra dans le salon il vit Ron et Hermione allongés sur un canapé profondément endormis. Drago secoua légèrement Ron qui s'éveilla difficilement. Une fois réveillé le blond lui chuchota de le retrouver cette après-midi chez son parrain, il devait leur parler. Après avoir dit ça il disparut dans le tourbillon de flammes vertes de la cheminée.

Drago alla se laver et manger un morceau. En passant dans sa chambre il prit un livre d'escrime et commença à lire en mangeant le sandwich qu'il s'était fait. Les heures passèrent rapidement et Drago ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Il sortit de sa lecture quand un feu vert s'alluma dans la cheminée et qu'Hermione et Ron en sortirent les yeux rouges et gonflés. Drago leur désigna un canapé et conjura trois verres et une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu. Il en servit une bonne mesure avant de les envoyer vers leurs destinataires. Ne voulant par tourner autour du pot Drago attaqua directement.

« Je voudrais un serment sorcier que vous ne direz rien de ce que je vais vous révéler. » exigea le blond.

« Plus rien n'a d'importance, sans Harry le Trio d'or n'est plus et je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que tu ressens Drago en tant qu'âme-sœur d'Harry mais je jure sur ma vie et ma magie de ne pas parler de tout ce que tu nous diras » déclara Hermione tandis que Ron répétait le même serment, deux filaments blancs sortirent du cœur des lions pour venir frapper celui de Drago

« Merci, ce que je vais vous dire va vous faire un choc. Harry n'est pas mort. » déclara Drago.

« Tu es complètement fou de chagrin pour t'imaginer qu'il a survécu à une telle chute, Drago. » dit doucement Ron pour ne pas brusquer l'autre.

« Vous ne me croyez pas, n'est ce pas ? Très bien, vous vous souvenez du premier sort qu'Harry à créé ? » interrogea Drago.

Le couple de lion hocha la tête.

« Et bien ce sort ne peut-être défait que si les deux partis sont d'accord ou que l'un des deux partis meurt or je ressens toujours les émotions d'Harry » expliqua Drago en ajoutant « Je jure sur ma magie et ma vie de dire la vérité. »

Un filament blanc sortit du cœur du serpent puis l'entoura avant de replonger dans le même cœur.

« Explique-nous comment c'est possible ? Le patronus disait qu'Harry Potter était mort. » s'exclama Hermione.

« C'est vrai Harry Potter est mort. Tel le phénix il renaît de ses cendres. Le jour de son anniversaire Harry a reçu une lettre de Lily Potter disant qu'il n'était pas le fils des Potter mais celui d'une moldue américaine. Les Potter on fait un lien de sang avec Harry lui donnant sa magie enfin c'est une supposition. Maintenant il s'appelle Harry Jackson. Je ne vous dirai pas où il est puisque je l'ignore. Mais je peux vous dire qu'il est heureux dans sa famille. » répondit Drago les yeux dans le vague.

« Moi, je sais où il est. » dit une voix derrière Drago qui sursauta.

HP/DM/PJ/AC

Harry venait de finir son petit déjeuner quand Percy se leva le regard ensommeillé, s'assit devant son frère et chercha son bol de chocolat en tâtonnant avec la main. Il le trouva en plongeant sa main directement dans le liquide chaud et la ressortit en gémissent de douleur. Un rire cristallin résonna entre les murs de la cuisine. Harry se leva en riant et alla chercher un baume contre les brûlures dans la pharmacie que lui avait composé l'apothicaire, il revint dans la pièce et prit la main de Percy qui l'avait enveloppée dans un linge humide. Harry enleva le linge ouvrit le baume, en prit une noisette et commença à l'appliquer sur la brûlure.

Percy sentit une patte fraîche être étalée sur sa main meurtrie. En même temps que la fraîcheur de la patte entrait dans sa peau la douleur diminua jusqu'à disparaître complètement, le fils de la mer remercia son frère et se prépara un autre bol de chocolat, il prit un panier de petit pain et commença à se faire son petit déjeuner tandis qu'Harry faisait la vaisselle d'hier soir. Il partit dans le salon prendre des vêtements et sa trousse de toilette puis alla dans la salle de bain. Il prit une douche bien chaude et laissa ses muscles se décontracter. Au fur et à mesure que l'eau imprégnait son corps il se sentit plus réveillé, il sortit de sous la douche et se lava les dents. Percy entra à son tour dans la pièce et se prépara qu'il partait il proposa à son frère de lui faire visiter la ville et Harry accepta avec joie.

Ils prirent le métro pour le centre de la ville, pendant tout le trajet ils discutèrent de tout et de rien.

Harry raconta comme Hagrid le gardien des clés de Poudlard avait fait apparaître une queue en tire-bouchon à son énorme cousin. Il raconta son enfance inexistante chez les Dursley, ses années à Poudlard, sa maudite célébrité héritée de sa survie au sortilège de mort. Harry raconta également comment son directeur l'avait manipulé pour combattre le Lord Noir d'Angleterre.

Les deux frères se trouvaient maintenant dans Central Parc, ils étaient installés sous un saule pleureur, Percy lui parlait de ses années d'école où il ne faisait presque jamais une année entière sans qu'un monstre ne vienne essayer de le tuer. Il lui raconta comment il avait rencontré son meilleur ami, Grover qui était très doué avec une flûte de Pan. Le garçon aux yeux verts d'eau se demanda comment il pourrait révéler à son frère son statut de fils de la mer, il devait bien lui dire avant qu'il ne retourne à la colonie. Il pourrait bien lui apprendre directement mais il avait peur que son frère ne le croit pas. Avant qu'il n'ait pu approfondir sa réflexion la voix d'Harry l'interrompit :

« Qu'est ce que tu me caches ? »

« Je ne te cache rien, je cherche juste la manière de te dire une chose à propos de moi. » répondit Percy doucement.

« Alors dit le sans prendre de détour. » conseilla le sorcier en prenant la main de son frère.

«Tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi maman et moi ne parlions jamais de notre père ? » interrogea Percy

« Si bien sûr que je me suis posé la question mais je me suis dit que vous en parleriez quand vous seriez prêt. J'ai pensé que ça devait avoir un rapport avec le fait que tu es très doué en escrime et en combat. » répondit Harry

« Et bien notre père est un dieu. » révéla Percy dans un souffle.

« Un Dieu ? » s'écria Harry avant de réfléchir aux différents dieux qu'il connaissait. « Mais quel dieu ? » demanda-il.

« Connais-tu Poséidon ? » questionna de nouveau son frère.

« Le dieu de l'océan, maître des tremblements de terre, père des chevaux ? » répondit Harry

« Oui, notre Père est Poséidon, lui et les autres Olympiens ont également des enfants, il existe un endroit aux États-Unis qui s'appelle la colonie des Sang-mêlé, c'est le seul lieu où les monstres ne peuvent nous atteindre. Notre directeur d'activité Chiron est un Centaure immortelle, c'est notre entraîneur et notre protecteur. Il considère tous les pensionnaires comme ses enfants, Annabeth ma petite amie a passée sa vie à partir de ses huit ans à la colonie. » expliqua Percy.

Harry regarda son frère avec beaucoup d'étonnement, puis il commença à réfléchir sur les implications que ça entrainerait. Si Voldemort venait à apprendre l'existence des demi-dieux il serait alors capable de recruter et de prendre le contrôle de l'Angleterre et d'étendre son pouvoir sur le monde. Une main se posa sur son épaule et le secoua gentiment ce qui le fit sortir de ses pensées.

« Dis-moi Harry, tu m'écoutes ? » demanda Percy.

« Excuse-moi j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. En fait je réfléchissais aux conséquences de ce que tu viens de me dire. » répondit le sorcier brun avec un léger rougissement.

« C'est pas grave mais que veux-tu dire par les conséquences ? » questionna Percy.

« Vois-tu dans le monde sorcier, il s'y déroule une guerre meurtrière, un mage noir s'est mis en tête d'exterminer tous les sans-pouvoirs ou moldus et tous les sang-mêlés afin que les sorciers et sorcières dis de sang-pur règnent sur le monde. Et je suppose que les demi-dieux sont des guerriers en plus des pouvoirs légués par leurs parents divins. Imagine les conséquences sur le monde si certain demi-dieux acceptaient de rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort. » expliqua Harry avec amertume.

« Il faut que je prévienne Chiron de ce problème. » déclara Percy avant de s'interrompre car il avait entendu un grognement animal venant de derrière eux.

Les deux garçons se levèrent rapidement, l'un sortit sa baguette en bois de houx, tandis que l'autre fit apparaître son épée en bronze céleste. Ils sentirent plus qu'ils ne virent l'animal foncer sur eux, d'un même mouvement les deux frères sautèrent à l'opposé. Ils virent que l'animal qui se trouvait juste à leur place était un lion majestueux au pelage noir et argent avec des yeux complètement blancs traversés par une fine ligne noire. Percy reconnu l'animal comme étant un lion de Némée originaire du Tartare.

« Harry, c'est un lion de Némée originaire du Tartare, sa fourrure est la meilleur armure qu'il puisse exister en ce monde. » cria Percy tout en bougeant pour esquiver les les coups de griffe du lion, « Pour le vaincre, il faut le toucher dans sa gueule. »

« Ok, mais toi fait très attention à ses griffes et à ses crocs, ils sont empoissonnés. » hurla Harry en restant en mouvement. En même temps il lançait un grand nombre de sort qui ricochaient sur la fourrure du monstre.

Le lion se détourna du sang-mêlé qu'il venait d'envoyer percuter un rocher juste derrière le fils de l'océan, pour se concentrer sur le sorcier. D'un saut l'animal se trouva devant le sorcier qui lança un sort d'expulsion sur le sol pour se propulser dans les airs et atterrir un peu plus loin. De nouveau sur la terre ferme, Harry lança un sortilège qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais prononcer.

« Avada Kedavra » prononça-t-il en pointant la gueule du lion tandis qu'un éclair vert sortait de sa baguette.

Le lion bondit sur le sorcier, le sortilège de mort toucha le monstre mais sur le ventre, le sort ricocha pour aller enflammer un arbre un peu plus loin. Harry complètement incrédule devant le phénomène qui venait de se produire n'esquiva pas le lion qui le mordit au cou libérant ainsi son poison mortel dans le corps de l'adolescent, le faisant hurler de douleur.

Pendant ce temps, Percy venait de reprendre conscience suite au hurlement de son jeune frère, il vit Harry allongé par terre, les crocs du monstre plantés dans son cou. Il se remit debout d'un bond et courut vers son frère épée à la main. Il essaya d'attirer l'attention du monstre sur lui, ce qu'il réussit au bout de plusieurs minutes. Percy essaya d'atteindre la gueule avec son épée mais le lion esquiva ou détourna la lame divine à chaque fois. Le lion donna un fort coup de patte sur la main du demi-dieu tenant l'épée ce qui obligea Percy à la lâcher. Alors que le lion venait de faire tomber le jeune Jackson par terre et qu'il s'apprêtait à le mordre, un rayon de lumière frappa le monstre en pleine gueule. Ce qui le fit exploser dans une pluie de poussière dorée.

Percy se releva d'un bond et courut rejoindre son frère tout en prenant la fourrure du lion qui était le dernier vestige de la présence de l'animal, puis il enveloppa son frère dedans. Il ramassa la baguette d'Harry et la mit dans sa poche arrière du jean, il prit ensuite son jeune frère dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à lac qu'il savait être au centre du parc. Au moment même où les pieds de Percy entrèrent dans l'eau, il se concentra sur la baie de la colonie des Sang-mêlés. Une fois complètement immergés les deux garçons ne firent plus qu'un avec l'eau. Les deux frères apparurent juste sous la surface de la mer, le fils aîné de Poséidon ordonna au courant de les pousser vers le rivage. Dès qu'il sentit le sable sous ses chaussures, Percy se mit à courir en direction des la Grande Maison. En chemin il croisa Annabeth, il lui dit d'aller chercher Chiron et qu'il le rejoigne à la Grande Maison. Sans attendre de réponse, il se remit à courir à pleine vitesse. Il entra rapidement dans l'infirmerie et déposa son frère sur le premier lit qu'il vit. En attendant Chiron, il retira la fourrure du lion et la chemise d'Harry avec beaucoup de délicatesse, puis il enleva le pendentif en forme de dragon que son frère portait et enroula la chaîne autour du poignet de manière à ce que le dragon soit dans la paume d'Harry. Il prit une bassine d'eau et une serviette blanche et commença à nettoyer le sang qui se trouvait sur presque tout le cou et sur une grande partie du torse du sorcier. Il prit une autre serviette l'humidifia et la posa sur le visage de son frère pour qu'il soit frais.

Au loin, Percy entendit le bruit des sabots du centaure millénaire arrivant précipitamment. Ce dernier apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Chiron se rapprocha rapidement du corps inconscient du sorcier et commença à l'examiner. Tout en examinant Harry, Chiron questionna son élève sur la présence de son frère à la colonie.

« Qui-est-il Percy ? Et que lui est-il arrivé ?»

« C'est mon frère et il a été mordu au cou par un lion de Némée originaire du Tartare. Il l'a tué avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. » répondit Percy en regardant le visage caché de son frère.

« Tu as bien dit que le lion venait du Tartare ? Et qu'il l'a vaincu ?» questionna Chiron incrédule.

« Oui, pourquoi es-tu si étonné ? » demanda Percy sans quitter son frère du regard.

« Percy, la dernière personne à avoir vaincu un tel monstre remonte à l'époque où la colonie se trouvait encore en Grèce et ça remonte à l'Antiquité. De plus, le demi-dieu est resté en vie juste cinq minutes après son combat terrassé par le poison présent dans les griffes et les crocs du lion. Hadès en personne est venu chercher l'âme du demi-dieu. De plus le poison de ce monstre tue dans les environs de cinq à dix minutes. » expliqua Annabeth avant de voir un morceau de bois posé sur la petite table à coté du lit. «Pourquoi il y a un bout de bois sur cette table ? » demanda-t-elle en voulant le prendre mais Percy lui saisi la main et dit :

« Il s'agit de l'arme qu'Harry a utilisé pour tuer le lion. »

« Tu plaisantes ? Ce n'est qu'un vulgaire bout de bois, il n'aurait pas pu tuer le lion.» se moqua la fille d'Athéna en regardant le bout de bois.

« Parce que tu ne sais pas comment t'en servir, petite idiote » déclara une voix faible de sous la serviette.

Percy retira la serviette et révéla ainsi le visage extrêmement pâle d'Harry, son front était couvert de sueur, le blanc des yeux était presque invisible car tout les vaisseaux sanguins étaient dilatés ou avaient explosé. Harry tendit la main vers sa baguette qui vint d'elle-même se poser dans la paume du sorcier, le cadet des fils de Poséidon fit une vague avec sa baguette et un parchemin apparut dans les mains de Chiron. Ce dernier se tourna vers Harry et avant qu'il n'ait pu poser la moindre question le survivant s'expliqua :

« Il s'agit de mon état de santé actuel avec des suggestions proposées pour le petit problème de poison qui circule dans mon corps. » déclara Harry mais sur la fin de sa phrase, la voix était faible jusqu'à être inaudible.

La main tenant la baguette se relâcha et les yeux du survivant se fermèrent. Avant que Percy ne cède à la panique Chiron déclara après avoir lu le parchemin :

« Il est dans le coma mais son état est stable, le seul moyen que je connaisse pour le soigner aurait été de lui donné le fruit de l'arbre des Hespérides mais avec le palais de Chronos sur la montagne à coté c'est impossible. D'après ce parchemin, il faudrait qu'il boive un peu du sang de son âme-sœur qui se nomme Drago Malfoy. » expliqua le centaure.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse ajouter un mot, une sphère d'eau recouvrit le corps d'Harry, puis le liquide se transforma en glace. Sur le dessus du cercueil de glace une lettre était posée. Percy prit la lettre et la lut à haute voix :

_$ Percy _

_J'ai écouté votre conversation et je sais où se trouve l'âme-sœur de ton frère. Nous irons le chercher le premier Septembre au soir._

_Si ton frère est dans ce cercueil de glace, c'est pour le maintenir en vie. Actuellement son organisme fonctionne au ralenti, c'est-à-dire que son cœur bat une fois toutes les cinq minutes._

_C'est le temps qu'il me faut pour réussir à convaincre le conseil des dieux de me laisser agir directement. Même s'ils sont au courant de l'exploit de ton frère et du tiens, les dieux sont très peu libre vis-à-vis des lois Anciennes mais si tout le conseil est d'accord nous ne sommes plus gênés par elles._

_Je viendrais te chercher à dix-neuf heure dans la Baie de la colonie, nous partirons immédiatement pour l'Angleterre et plus précisément pour Poudlard, une école de sorcellerie._

_Avec amour ton père_

_Poséidon.$_

HP/DM/PJ/AC

« Sev pourrais-tu arrêter de me faire sursauter en arrivant derrière moi sans prévenir et comment ça se fait que tu saches où est Harry ? » questionna le blond qui sentit l'irritation monter.

Severus alla se chercher un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu et s'installa sur le dernier fauteuil du salon, il sirota son verre laissant la tension monter dans le silence de la pièce. Pendant qu'il sirotait son verre, Drago essayait tant bien que mal de garder son calme et de ne pas assommer son parrain de question.

« James est venu à peu près un mois après que Harry ait été adopté par eux. Il m'a expliqué qu'il n'était pas un enfant de la guerre et que Dumbledore l'avait enlevé et effacé la mémoire de sa famille. Quand James est venu me voir il m'a expliqué que Lily avait retrouvé la famille de sang d'Harry et qu'elle avait un plan pour les protéger de Dumbledore. Donc, le lendemain, je me suis rendu avec Lily et James chez la famille d'Harry et nous avons pratiqué le sortilège de Fidelitas mais en le modifiant légèrement de manière à faire oublier progressivement l'existence de cette famille aux sorciers la connaissant. Je suis devenu le gardien du secret de l'emplacement et des membres de la famille d'Harry. Ce qu'il vous faut savoir c'est que Dumbledore avait vu en Harry le moyen de vaincre Voldemort en soumettant Harry au sortilège de l'Imperium pour le faire combattre avec des réflexes acquis avec l'âge et une fois Voldemort vaincu il aurait fait en sorte de se débarrasser de lui en toute discrétion. De plus Harry n'est pas un humain entièrement. » raconta Severus.

« Que voulez-vous dire professeur ? » demanda Hermione.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Dumbledore m'a apporté une fiole de sang d'Harry quand il était bébé juste avant que le lien de sang soit fait. Son sang n'était pas rouge mais légèrement bleuté ce qui n'existe pas, même dans le monde sorcier. J'ai fait quelques tests et des recherches sur ce phénomène et j'ai découvert qu'il possédait du sang de dieu comme toi, Drago, seulement le tien est légèrement argenté. Bref… revenons à la localisation d'Harry, il se trouve à New York où il a retrouvé sa mère et son jumeau. » déclara Severus

Avant que le professeur de potion puisse continuer Drago tomba de son fauteuil en se tenant la tête et en serrant les dents sous la douleur que ressentait son âme-sœur. Il vit au travers des yeux de son amour un lieu qu'il reconnut tout de suite puisqu'il y passait tout ses étés depuis qu'il avait onze ans. Il revint dans son propre corps quand il sentit un liquide amer couler dans sa gorge. La douleur qu'il ressentait fut rapidement soulagée. Une fois qu'il eu repris sa respiration, il se redressa et se réinstalla dans le fauteuil.

« Harry a éprouvé une intense douleur mais pas une douleur émotionnelle mais plutôt physique donc il a été blessé. » expliqua Drago vis-à-vis des regards inquiet braqués sur lui.

« Tu veux dire qu'il est blessé ? Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme, Drago ? »demanda Hermione à la limite de l'hystérie.

« C'est très simple, pendant un moment, j'ai vu à travers les yeux d'Harry et j'ai reconnu l'endroit où il se trouvait et je sais qu'il est en ce moment entre les soins du meilleur guérisseur que je connaisse. Il est même meilleur que Madame Pomfresh alors je ne suis pas inquiet. » expliqua Drago.

Le silence se fit dans le salon avant d'être de nouveau troublé par quelque chose qui frappa à la fenêtre. Tout le monde tourna la tête et vit une magnifique chouette d'une belle couleur blanche aux reflets argentés qui tenait dans son bec une enveloppe avec le cachet portant le symbole de l'Oméga (Ω). Hermione étant la plus proche ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa la chouette entrer, cette dernière se dirigea vers Drago et déposa l'enveloppe sur les genoux du jeune homme. Le jeune homme ouvrit l'enveloppe et commença à lire.

_$Drago _

_Au moment où je te parle Poséidon le père de ton âme-sœur est entrain de s'occuper de ton transfert à la colonie. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais Harry a été attaqué par un lion de Némée originaire du Tartare, qu'il a vaincu, soit dit en passant. _

_Cependant il a été mordu, il se trouve en ce moment dans un cercueil de glace créé par son père pour le maintenir en vie suffisamment longtemps afin de convaincre le conseil de le laisser intervenir directement dans la vie de ses fils. Pour sauver la vie de ton âme-sœur il faut qu'il boive ton sang. Bref, passons Poséidon prévoit de venir te chercher le premier Septembre pendant le banquet, alors garde tes affaires sur toi ce jour-là._

_Avec amour_

_Athéna$_

Drago se leva et partit se coucher avec un grand sourire, bientôt il s'endormit avec cette pensée en tête.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Légende :**_ «Voix haute », _Voix télépathique, (Pensées), __Lettre et autre message écrit§, __**Flash back, **_**Prophétie, **_Sortilège et potion, _#_Langue étrangère (grec) _#

_**Chapitre corriger**_

_**Chapitre 3 : Rencontre, Guérison, entrainement parti 1**_

1er Septembre

Dans la Grande Salle de la vénérable école de sorcellerie Poudlard, un illustre sorcier se tenait au milieu de la table des professeurs observant le flux d'élèves pénétrant dans la salle et s'installant à leurs tables respectives. Dumbledore ( le vieux sorcier) cherchait son petit jouet du regard dans l'espoir de le voir revenir se faire manipuler comme toute bonne arme se doit de le faire.

DM/HPΩPJ/AC

A la table des Serpentards, un jeune homme blond aux yeux argents vêtu de son uniforme scolaire noir à chemise blanche, complété par une cravate verte et argent, observait chaque recoin de la Grand Salle guettant un quelconque signe inhabituel. Ce que personne ne savait était que, dans une de ses poches, il avait sa malle rétrécie. En effet le sorcier blond savait très bien qu'il ne resterait pas au château cette année.

Drago venait tout juste de s'installer à sa table quand Pansy Parkinson - une fille aussi superficielle qu'intelligente, au visage de caniche défrisé, aux yeux marrons et cheveux noirs, aux formes féminines tellement développées que cela en devenait ridicule - se colla à lui et essaya de l'embrasser sur la joue. Cependant le sorcier blond ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et la repoussa d'un violent coup de coude dans les côtes ce qui la força à se reculer pour se les masser. Quand elle eu finit la sorcière brune se tourna vers le blond et déclara :

« Drago je te rappelle que nous sommes fiancés, tu dois donc me montrer du respect et me laisser te toucher, par Merlin ! Maintenant que Potter n'est plus là pour te retenir auprès de lui contre ton grés, tu vas pouvoir revenir vers moi et me faire tienne. »

« Parkinson quand te mettras-tu dans le crâne que mon âme-sœur est Harry James Potter et que j'aime quand il me met sa grosse queue dans le cul. Et rien que voir ta tronche de caniche défrisé me fait débander, et voir tes deux mamelles aussi grosses que des ballons de montgolfières me donnent envie de vomir. Maintenant recule-toi avant que je te lance un sort qui forceras tous les hommes de ce château à te fuir. Toi la catin de Poudlard. » cracha Drago avec un dégout clairement visible dans la voix et d'ailleurs ce dernier était –légèrement - sur les nerfs car il n'avait pas vu physiquement parlant son sorcier brun depuis plus d'un mois ce qui le frustrait énormément.

La Grande Salle explosa de rire en entendant les paroles du blond. Parkinson rouge de honte et de colère leva une main mais n'eu pas le temps de la baisser que des doigts fins s'enroulèrent autour de son poignet et la forcèrent à se retourner pour tomber nez à nez avec son professeur de potion qui la fixait froidement.

« Miss Parkinson puis-je savoir pourquoi votre main était levée et pourquoi j'entends Mr Malfoy vous dire vos quatre vérités ? » demanda Rogue d'une voix mielleuse qui eu pour raison de faire frissonner la serpentard et faire taire la Grande Salle qui était maintenant complète.

Avant que la sorcière/caniche n'est répondue la voix de Dumbledore se fit entendre :

« Après cette distraction forte amusante j'aimerais que tout le monde retourne à sa place pour que je puisse commencer mon discours, merci. »

Après quelques secondes, des bruits de pas et de chaises qui raclent le sol se firent entendre, puis le vénérable sorcier put reprendre la parole.

« Je souhaite un agréable retour aux anciens et la bienvenue aux nouveaux, avant que le banquet ne commence j'aimerais faire savoir aux premières années qu'il est formellement interdit de se balader dans la forêt qui borde le domaine. Et certaines personnes feraient bien de s'en rappeler. » en disant ces mots il fixa les jumeaux Weasley, puis les membres du trio d'or, auquel il manquait un membre constata amèrement le directeur.

« Notre concierge Mr Rusard m'a également rappelé que de nouveaux objets ont été ajoutés à sa liste d'objets interdits dans l'école. Cette liste est consultable sur la porte de son bureau. Merci de votre attention et Bon appétit. » déclara le directeur avec un immense sourire tout en tapant dans ses mains ce qui fit apparaitre les plats, plats qui furent rapidement pris d'assaut par les élèves affamés par le voyage jusqu'au château.

A la table des Gryffondor l'ambiance était inhabituellement sombre, la plupart des personnes mangeaient en silence et le peu qui parlaient le faisaient en murmurant, mais à peine les conversations commencées qu'elles se terminaient non par manque de sujet mais plutôt par respect pour ceux à qui le manque de ne pas voir celui qui illuminait la table des rouges et ors par son air innocent et adorable pesait.

Harry Potter avait disparu depuis le 31 Juillet et rien n'avait été mis en place pour le retrouver même Dumbledore n'avait pas utilisé son influence de Président-sorcier du Magenmagot pour lancer des recherches par le ministère. Ce qui étonna beaucoup de personnes car il était de notoriété public que le directeur de Poudlard appréciait le jeune Potter comme son petit-fils.

Neville et ses camarades de classe jetaient de temps en temps des coups d'œils remplis d'inquiétude à Ron et Hermione car ces derniers semblaient complètement abattus. Quand on leur parlaient ils répondaient par monosyllabes ou avec des grognements. De temps en temps leurs regards se levaient et se dirigeaient vers Drago mais rapidement leurs yeux retournaient sur les assiettes encore pleines. Ron qui était connu pour son appétit plus que débordant était entrain de jouer avec sa nourriture sans pour autant y toucher. Hermione, elle, avait seulement posé sa fourchette après s'être servie et fixait avec désespoir son assiette.

Vers le milieu du repas, le professeur McGonagall fit sonner son verre avec son couteau, ce qui permit de faire le silence dans la salle, tandis que Dumbledore se levait et déclarait :

« Je souhaiterais vous annoncez, avant que ma mémoire ne vacille de nouveau, qu'un tournoi de duel sera organisé au mois de Février pour les sixièmes et septièmes années. De plus les inscriptions se termineront à la fin du mois de Janvier, les gagnant recevront un trophé et pourront faire un stage de deux semaines à St Mangouste ou au ministère dans le département de leurs choix. Merci de votre att…. »

Drago venait de s'arrêter de manger au moment même où le directeur avait commencé à parler. Pour quelle raison s'était il arrêté ? et bien tout simplement parce qu'il avait ressenti une perturbation dans la magie ambiante. Il faut savoir que notre sorcier blond pouvait ressentir les perturbations magiques autour de lui. Cette perturbation n'était pas provoquée par un sorcier sur ce point l'âme-sœur du Survivant en était certain puisqu'elle était beaucoup trop puissante pour un sorcier mais, pas pour un dieu.

Alors il posa sa fourchette et commença à tapoter sur son bracelet en bronze qu'il portait à son poignet droit tandis qu'il glissait sa main gauche dans la manche de sa veste pour attraper sa baguette magique, le tout de manière très discrète. Juste avant les dernières paroles du directeur la perturbation se fit beaucoup plus forte et Drago décida de se lever. Il contourna la table de Serpentard et des Serdaigles pour s'agenouiller juste deux mètres avant le centre de la perturbation et accessoirement le centre de la Grande Salle. Quelques secondes plus tard une énorme fissure apparut devant lui et une fontaine d'eau de mer jaillit. Le sorcier aux yeux argents sortit sa baguette de la manche de sa veste mais à la place du bois habituel se fut une magnifique épée en bronze qui en émergea.

Le blond tapa une dernière fois sur son bracelet et un bouclier rond de bronze se déploya sur l'ensemble de son avant-bras, et son uniforme se transforma en une tenue de cuir brun avec des plaques de bronze au niveau des bras, du torse, du dos et des jambes. Sur son front on pouvait voir un ruban de cuir noir large de trois centimètres qui enserrait sa tête et au milieu du front se trouvait une pierre possédant le parfait mélange de l'ambre et du saphir. La pierre était cerclée d'un fin liseré d'argent.

L'épée de bronze était longue d'environs quatre-vingt centimètres, la lame était à double tranche et sur le plat on pouvait y voir plusieurs runes ainsi que le nom complet du sorcier blond : _Drago Athénos Malfoy_. La garde était sertie de plusieurs éclats de saphirs et de l'argent liquide avait été coulé dans des arabesques compliquées. Le pommeau possédait un diamant de la taille d'un œuf de poule et ce dernier était emprisonné dans une cage de bronze.

Le bouclier était large d'un mètre de diamètres, la bordure était aiguisée de manière à pouvoir trancher avec beaucoup de facilité, tout les vingt centimètres une petite ambre était sertie à environ dix centimètres de la bordure. Au centre du bouclier le signe de l'Oméga était gravé, tandis qu'au centre même de cet Oméga une chouette y était incrustée et peinte en gris clair.

Drago fit traverser la lame de son épée entre le métal du bouclier et son avant-bras, puis il posa la pointe de l'épée sur le sol. Quand ce fut fait il posa son deuxième genou au sol et sa main droit vint se mettre sur son cœur. Il se mit à réciter une prière dans une autre langue :

# _Dáskalos tou Kyríou Poseidóna okeanó . __**(**__**Traduction : Seigneur Poséidon maître des océans).**__  
>Esý pou prostatévei tous naftikoús stin periochí sas . <em>_**(Vous qui protégez les marins dans votre domaine.)**__  
>Énio̱sa arrriver kai apó méra gonatízoun brostá sou. <em>_**(Je vous ai senti arriver et en ce jour je m'agenouille devant vous.)**__**  
><strong>__Eísai o patéras tou af̱tós pou katéchei ti̱n kardiá kai ti̱n psychí̱ mou .# __**(**__**Vous le père de celui qui possède mon cœur et mon âme.)**_

Alors que Drago récitait inlassablement sa prière, devant lui, deux personnes sortirent de la fontaine. Une fille et un garçon qui étaient habillés de la même tenue de cuir que Drago et du même bouclier pour la fille, les différences venaient des armes. La jeune fille tenait dans sa main une lance avec une pointe en bronze, et à sa ceinture pendait une épée identique à celle du sorcier blond mais la sienne devait mesurer une soixantaine de centimètre. Le jeune garçon avait également un bouclier mais celui-ci avait des diamants sur le pourtour et un trident gravé dans le centre de l'Omega, il était peint d'un couleur verte. Il tenait dans sa main un stylo de couleur bronze qui semblait tout simple. À sa ceinture se trouvait deux poignards dont les lames étaient légèrement courbées.

Derrière les deux adolescents se trouvait un homme mesurant un mètre soixante-quinze, le teint légèrement mâte, des cheveux courts noirs partant un peu dans tout les sens Il possédait un visage aux traits viriles, des pommettes hautes, des lèvres rouges bien remplies et des yeux bleus océans mais qui en ce moment étaient agités comme une tempête. L'homme portait une tenue de cuir de la même couleur que celle de ses yeux mais par-dessus le cuir une armure d'or le recouvrait. Dans sa main gauche il tenait un magnifique trident fait de bronze et de saphir, de cette arme on pouvait voir une légère lueur bleue s'en échapper, tandis que les plus sensibles à la magie pouvaient sentir une très grande puissance provenir du trident.

Avant que quiconque ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Dumbledore prit la parole :

« M Malfoy veuillez reprendre votre place et fait disparaître vos illusions. Ensuite vous viendrez dans mon bureau pour recevoir votre sanction. »

Au moment où Dumbledore prononça _illusion_ des secousses commencèrent à secouer le château et des vagues se formèrent dans la fontaine. Sans se préoccuper du directeur et des tremblements, Drago se releva à la suite d'un signe du dieu et se plaça aux cotés de l'adolescent au stylo. Le sorcier blond se tourna vers le dieu en s'inclinant et lui demanda :

_#Kýrios Poseidóna , pós - tha Chári ?#_ _**(trad: Seigneur Poséidon, comment va Harry?)**_

_#Ás mou katádys se mia katástasi stasimóti tas kai eínai kleidoméno se éna féretro apó págo gia na to kratísoume zontanó .#_ répondit Poséidon dont la voix était remplie d'inquiétude pour son deuxième enfant. _**(trad :**__**Je l'ai plongé dans un état de stase et il est enfermé dans un cercueil de glace pour le garder en vie.)**_

« M Malfoy, allez-vous asseoir immédiatement ! Quand à vous trois je voudrais savoir ce que vous faites dans ce château ? » demanda le vieux sorcier qui avait à la main sa baguette sans pour autant la lever.

« Et vous qui êtes vous pour parler à mon père de cette manière ? » demanda l'adolescent au stylo qui se mit à briller légèrement.

« Je suis Albus Dumbledore directeur de cette école et je vous parle sur le ton qui me plaît. Maintenant dites moi qui vous êtes ? » répondit le vieux sorcier.

« Je suis Annabeth Chase fille d'Athéna et à coté de moi il s'agit de Persée Jackson fils de Poséidon et frère de Harry Jackson. » déclara Annabeth en faisant tournoyer sa lance.

Percy observa le visage du directeur devenir blanc comme un linge quand il entendit son nom, le demi-dieu resserra ses doigts autour de son stylo. Avant que le vieux sorcier puisse dire quelque chose le fils de l'océan murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de son père. Ce dernier en entendant les paroles de son fils fixa ses yeux couleur océan sur le directeur. Poséidon prit la parole sa voix grave qui résonna dans la Grande Salle :

« Ainsi c'est vous qui avez séparé mes deux enfants afin que l'un obéisse au moindre de vos ordres. »

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez. De plus je ne connais pas vos enfants et j'aimerais savoir à qui je m'adresse. » répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire crispé.

« Je suis le Seigneur Poséidon, Seigneur des océans, maître des tremblements de Terre, Père des chevaux. Et vous pensez vraiment que je vais croire que vous ne connaissez pas l'un de mes enfants. » déclara Poséidon de sa voix profonde dans laquelle ont pouvait entendre le rugissement des vagues et, sans laisser le temps à Dumbledore de répondre, le dieu se tourna vers les adolescents et leur dit :

_#Xekináme me ton Harry kai Drákon pou chreiázeste tha prépei na ekpaidéfsei , étsi óste na boroún na zísoun eftychisména chorís tin parémvasi kápoiou prosópou #_ _**(trad :Nous partons Harry à besoin de toi Drago et nous devons l'entraîner pour que vous puissiez vivre heureux, sans l'intervention de certaines personnes.)**_

Les trois adolescents s'inclinèrent et se dirigèrent vers la fontaine. Drago qui passait le premier entendit son nom être crié et, en se retournant, il vit Hermione et Ron courir vers lui. Hermione tenait dans une de ses mains un parchemin. Le jeune blond les attendit et quand ils furent devant lui, la Gryffondor lui tendit le parchemin tout en lui murmurant de manière à ce que seul Drago puisse entendre :

« Dis à Harry que je lui enverrais un patronus pour prendre de ses nouvelles et dis-lui qu'il nous manque. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas je lui dirais. Je dois y aller. » répondit Drago en se tournant une nouvelle fois vers la fontaine mais ne put faire qu'un seul pas que la voix de Dumbledore s'éleva une fois encore :

« M Malfoy où pensez-vous aller comme ça, dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes sous la responsabilité de vos parents. »

« Très simple directeur, je vais tout simplement retourner auprès de ma famille, et une dernière chose : NE VOUS APPROCHEZ PLUS JAMAIS DE MON COMPAGNON sinon je n'aurais aucun regret à vous mettre hors d'état de nuire et ce de manière définitive. Sur ce M le directeur je vous dis : Adieu. » déclara froidement Drago avant de sauter dans la fontaine.

« Mais c'est impossible Harry est mort, Drago était effondré quand il l'a appris. » déclara Dumbledore très confus par la réflexion du blond mais aussi par le sourire mystérieux de Percy et celui moqueur d'Annabeth.

« Mon frère va parfaitement bien, il m'a demandé de vous passer un petit message. Je cite, deux points, ouvrez les guillemets : « Que le Vénérable-Dumbledore-Glucosé-au-citron-et-manipulateur-de-son-état-avec-son-air-de-papy-sénile se trouve un autre jouet et qu'il ne touche pas aux étudiants de ce vénérable château. » fermer les guillemets, fin de citation. » exposa Percy avec un grand sourire très content d'avoir pu parler au Vieux comme s'il parlait à un enfant qui venait de faire une bêtise.

Percy se tourna vers la fontaine et disparut. Annabeth se tournait également vers la fontaine quand une magnifique chouette blanche pourtant une lettre à sa patte gauche apparut. L'animal se posa sur l'épaule de la fille d'Athéna et lui tendit la patte. La jeune fille prit le message et brisa le sceau de sa mère tandis que la messagère disparaissait dans la nuit.

« Annabeth lit nous cette lettre à voix haute je te pris. » ordonna le dieu de la mer avec un sourire sadique en se doutant du contenu du message.

« Excusez-moi Seigneur Poséidon mais je ne peux la lire puisqu'elle vous est adressée. Ça vient du Magenmagot Anglais. Excusez-moi mais qu'est-ce-que le Magenmagot ? » demanda Annabeth.

« Donne la moi, voyons voir ça. » dit Poséidon en tendant la main qui reçut rapidement la lettre et il se mit à la lire.

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture un sourire à la fois tendre et sadique prit place sur le visage du dieu, puis il répondit à l'adolescente.

« Le Magenmagot est la cour de justice sorcière et chaque pays magique en possède un. Elle est chargée de rendre la justice mais aussi de voter les lois. D'ailleurs je crois que le directeur de Poudlard va apprécier ce qui est écrit sur ce parchemin.

_§ Seigneur Poséidon_

_Nous, membres du Magenmagot décidons de vous donner la garde d'Harry Jackson ainsi que la tutelle d'Harry Potter qui était confié à l'actuel directeur de Poudlard._

_Par ailleurs nous tenons à informer le Professeur Dumbledore qu'il est déchu de son poste de président sorcier de notre noble assemblée, ainsi que de son poste de Manitou suprême de la Confédération des Mages et Sorciers._

_Je vous pris d'agréer, Seigneur Poséidon, mes salutations distinguées._

_Amélia Bones, actuelle Présidente du Magenmagot. §_

Poséidon redressa la tête et fixa Dumbledore qui était aussi blême qu'un cachet d'aspirine mais ce blanc laissa la place à une couleur rouge bric.

« Je dirais que vous venez de perdre beaucoup de votre influence maintenant si vous voulez bien nous partons. Annabeth nous nous retrouvons sur la plage au nord de l'Australie. Et directeur, on ne peut s'en prendre à la descendance d'un dieu et ne pas en payer les conséquences un jour. Sur ce profitez bien du peu de temps qu'il vous reste a vivre. »

« Je ne vous laisserai pas repartir sans savoir où se trouve Drago Malfoy ainsi que Harry Potter. Je suis certain qu'il n'est pas mort après tout il ne mourra qu'en même temps que Voldemort. » hurla le vénérable sorcier excédé par la perte de son arme et de son influence politique.

Il pointa sa baguette magique sur le dieu qui avait le dos tourné et un éclair bleu quitta le bois mais il ne toucha pas le seigneur de l'océan car ce dernier venait de disparaître dans la fontaine avec la fille d'Athéna.

Une fois le dieu parti la fontaine disparut et la fissure se résorba rapidement puis les murmures commencèrent à se faire entendre et rapidement une cacophonie jamais vue dans le château millénaire retentit. Elle fut vite étouffée par le directeur qui envoya tous les élèves se coucher avant que lui-même ne se retire dans son bureau.

DM/HPΩPJ/AC

Sur une plage de Long Island à l'est de l'état de New York, un jeune homme blond venait de sortir de la mer et commença à se diriger vers une Grande Maison en bois clair surmontée sur le toit de l'aigle de Zeus qui servait de girouette à la place du coq. Le blond eu le chemin bloqué par une patrouille composée des enfants d'Arès qui le tenaient en respect par la pointe de plusieurs lances appuyées contre son buste. Avant que les enfants du dieu de la guerre ait compris ce qu'il se passait les pointes de leurs lances tombèrent par terre et ils terminèrent également au sol, ce qui permit à Drago de continuer son chemin. Mais avant d'avoir pu faire un pas il entendit Percy l'appeler. Le sorcier blond ne s'arrêta pas pour autant trop pressé de revoir le visage de son aimé.

De son coté, Percy avait assisté au désarmement des enfants d'Arès effectué par Drago, chose que peu de personnes avaient réussi à faire depuis au moins vingt ans. Le fils de l'océan courut après le guerrier blond tout en criant son nom mais ce dernier l'avait seulement ignoré et avait poursuivi sa route vers la Grande Maison. Il réussit enfin à rattraper le blond qui avait déjà fait les trois-quarts du chemin.

Quand les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent dans l'infirmerie, ils virent Chiron installé dans son fauteuil roulant veillant sur le cercueil de glace qui contenait l'amour de Drago. Le cercueil avait commencé à fondre en début d'après midi et maintenant on pouvait voir une très mince couche de glace recouvrir le corps d'Harry. Drago posa ses mains à l'endroit où l'on pouvait voir la main droite de l'ancien Potter.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard Annabeth et Poséidon entrèrent dans l'infirmerie et se postèrent de part et d'autre du corps gelé, les minutes s'écoulèrent sans que personne ne ressente le besoin de briser le silence établi dans la pièce. Au bout d'environ deux heures les derniers éclats de glace présents sur le corps de l'ancien survivant fondirent ce qui obligea Poséidon à briser le silence pour expliquer le traitement à donner à Harry.

« Drago quand le corps d'Harry reprendra un rythme respiratoire normal pour une personne empoissonnée, dans son cas ça va être très rapide, je veux que tu lui donnes un verre de Nectar mélangé à ton sang. Normalement le Nectar suffit à guérir toutes les blessures et autres dommages mais la créature qu'a tué mon fils possède un poison d'une rare violence. Pour soigner Harry il nous fallait de ton sang puisque vous possédez le lien d'âme. Ce lien une fois créé est un très puissant remède mais pour qu'il fonctionne, il faut que le sang des liés soit réunit. » expliqua Poséidon sans quitter des yeux le corps de son fils aîné.

« Pourquoi mélanger mon sang au Nectar ? Le diluer n'atténue pas le pouvoir soignant de mon sang ? » demanda Drago en prenant la main droite d'Harry dans les siennes.

« En effet le Nectar a déjà un fort pouvoir soignant en temps normal mais additionné ton sang au Nectar permet de canaliser les deux pouvoirs soignant et, ainsi diminue le temps de guérison. Donc le diluer ne fait que renforcer le pouvoir soignant du sang d'une âme-sœur quand celui-ci est utilisé pour soigner l'autre moitié. » répondit Annabeth avant d'aller chercher un verre et de le remplir de Nectar, puis elle le posa sur la table au pied du lit.

Elle repartit pour appeler un fils d'Apollon pour que ce dernier prélève le sang de Drago.

Le fils d'Apollon arriva rapidement avec le matériel nécessaire et demanda à Drago de s'allonger sur le lit d'à coté et de tendre le bras. Le jeune soigneur fit un garrot pour faire ressortir les veines et commença à chercher la veine la plus désinfecta la zone et piqua une veine. Le jeune homme remplit trois tubes comme lui avait indiqué Poséidon et appuya un bout de coton jusqu'à ce que le petit saignement s'arrête. Une fois son travail fait il repartit vers d'autres patients blessés pendant un quelconque entraînement.

Drago reprit sa place au coté de sa moitié tendit que Poséidon mélangeait méthodiquement le Nectar et le sang. Le dieu versa le premier tube dans le verre et le mélangea dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, faisant disparaître la couleur ambrée du Nectar par une teinte plus rougeâtre avant que l'ambre ne reprenne la place.

Il versa ensuite le deuxième tube et le mélangea dans le sens contraire six fois avec un intervalle de deux minutes entre chaque mélange, la couleur ambre était toujours présente mais maintenant elle était piquée de petites perles rouges.

Pour finir il incorpora le dernier tube dans le verre et le mélangea quatre fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis il laissa reposer quatre minutes et mélangea de nouveau deux fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles. Poséidon laissa reposer et on put voir la couleur ambre du Nectar et le rouge du sang se mélanger de manière harmonieuse.

« C'est prêt, il reste juste à attendre que le corps d'Harry revienne à la normale ce qui ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. » déclara Poséidon.

Comme pour confirmer les paroles du dieu la respiration d'Harry devint de plus en plus rapide. Le dieu fit signe à Drago d'appuyer l'ancien Potter contre lui et de lui faire boire l'antidote. Le sorcier blond s'exécuta et versa un peu d'antidote dans la bouche de sa moitié tout en massant la gorge du Survivant pour le faire avaler.

L'opération prit quelques minutes, minutes pendant lesquelles la respiration d'Harry se fit plus lente. Quand Drago eu finit de faire ingurgiter l'antidote, il lui jeta un simple sortilège de diagnostique avec sa baguette –qui était redevenue une baguette à son arrivée dans la Grande Maison. Le sort révéla que Harry était plongé dans un profond sommeil réparateur, que le poison était entrain de quitter lentement son corps, et que les possibles dégâts étaient réparés au même rythme que le poison partait.

Toutes les personnes présentes, qui avaient inconsciemment retenues leur souffle en attendant que le diagnostique soit établi, poussèrent un soupir de soulagement aux résultats. Drago serra Harry dans ses bras et grimaça en sentant les cotes sous le T-shirt. Il fit un geste de sa baguette et jeta un sort pour connaître les dégâts occasionnés par le poison et un parchemin apparut juste devant lui. Il commença à le lire et blêmit au fur et à mesure. Chiron vit très nettement la perte de couleur sur le visage de Drago et lui demanda :

« Il y a un problème Drago ? »

« Non je viens juste de voir les dommages faits par ce maudit poison. En faite cette merde force les cellules du corps à pomper l'ensemble des nutriments, des graisses et l'eau présente dans le corps à très grande vitesse. Cette hyperactivité cellulaire épuise tellement vite le corps que la mort arrive entre cinq à dix minutes après empoisonnement. Le fait de pomper l'ensemble de l'eau du corps bloque la circulation sanguine et déshydrate le corps ce qui donne une momification parfaite après la mort » expliqua Drago d'une voix douloureuse en se rendant compte que son amour était passé à quelques minutes de la mort.

Le frère et le père observèrent le visage du survivant qui était d'un blanc maladif reprendre peu à peu des couleurs, la morsure qu'Harry avait au cou à cause du lion de Némée commença à se refermer, les cernes violettes disparaissaient lentement redonnant la place à la couleur blanche originelle. Les cheveux noirs qui étaient terne reprirent peu à peu leur brillant bien qu'il faille les laver. Drago sentit de moins en moins les côtes de son aimé malgré le manque de nutriments. Ce qui gêna le blond était l'énorme perte de muscle mais il craignait d'avantage la crise de nerf que ferait Harry en le découvrant.

En effet, le sorcier brun avait passé plusieurs semaines à se sculpter un corps finement dessiné pour compenser sa petite taille due aux nombreuses années de privation des Dursley. Harry avait entreprit cette musculation au milieu de sa cinquième année quand le crapaud rose dénommé Dolores Ombrage lui avait interdit le Quidditch à vie. Le dernier des Potter avait passé plusieurs heures dans la salle sur Demande qui se transformait en salle de musculation moldue. Il travailla son endurance, sa rapidité, son agilité, sa souplesse. Il se rendit compte des effets de son entraînement très vite puisque pendants les séances de duels de l'AD il esquivait plus vite, il tenait bien plus longtemps et à la fin d'un duel il était rarement essoufflé. Son agilité se ressentait dans les acrobaties qu'il devait parfois effectuer pour esquiver les sorts et maléfices que lui lançait Hermione dans les nombreux duels qu'il avait fait contre elle.

Vers la fin de l'année, il avait obligé tous ceux de l'AD à faire le même entraînement physique que lui, et Harry avait pensé à apprendre les arts martiaux et à ceux de l'armée de Dumbledore pendants la sixième année. Mais il s'était rendu compte que beaucoup de l'AD n'avaient pas voulu continuer puisqu'il y avait un professeur compétent au poste, bien qu'il soit détestable. Harry avait donc appris l'art du combat avec Drago puisqu'Hermione préférait lire tous les livres de la bibliothèque. Elle avait été d'accord, cependant, pour lui brasser une grande quantité de potions contre les courbatures, et d'autre potions pour les différentes blessures qu'il pouvait se faire. Ron lui avait juste répondu qu'une baguette pouvait facilement contrer un attaquant au corps, mais le roux s'était proposé pour trouver toutes les informations sur tous les arts de combat.

Bien qu'Harry avait été déçu que ses amis ne veuillent pas apprendre à se défendre sans leurs baguette il n'avait pas insisté puisque Drago l'avait accompagné pendant tout le temps, lui mettant un coup de pied aux fesses quand il avait une baisse de volonté et de courage. Le brun incorpora également plusieurs types d'armes blanches comme les couteaux de lancer, des sabres jumeaux, du tir à l'arc et les poignards. Harry maîtrisa rapidement ces types d'armes et il se séparait rarement de son poignard qui était caché le long de sa jambe droite tandis que ses couteaux de lancer étaient cachés dans sa ceinture métamorphosés sous forme de motif.

Sortant de ses souvenirs Drago resserra ses bras autour de son aimé qui dormait encore. Le blond remarqua que Percy, Poséidon, Annabeth et Chiron étaient partis. Il regarda par la grande fenêtre et constata que le soleil se couchait sur le lagon projetant une lumière orangée sur l'océan. Le sorcier blond regarda de nouveau le visage endormit du brun et le contempla longuement et profondément, si profondément qu'il n'entendit pas le bruit des sabots de Chiron sur le bois du sol. Le blond sursauta quand il sentit la main du centaure millénaire se poser sur son épaule. Drago se tourna vers le centaure et l'interrogea du regard.

« Il est l'heure du repas. Les enfants d'Athéna attendent leur frère manquant. » répondit Chiron.

« OK, j'arrive laisse moi juste le temps de me rafraîchir et de jeter quelques sorts d'alarme sur Harry. » dit Drago en se dirigeant vers une petite salle de bain.

En entrant dans la salle il vit une petite cabine de douche, un lavabo surmonté d'un miroir. Le blond s'aspergea le visage avec de l'eau très froide, il se passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds pour les remettre en place, puis il sortit de la salle de bain.

Drago pris sa baguette et commença à jeter toute une batterie de sortilèges de protection autour du lit où reposait son âme-sœur, le dernier sort qu'il jeta fut celui d'alarme, puis il quitta le chevet de son amant en passant à coté du lit. Il déposa un baiser sur le front d'Harry et sur la chevalière qu'il lui avait donné pour son anniversaire, la chevalière brilla quelques secondes.

Le sorcier blond quitta l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers une grande terrasse de pierre où se trouvait une douzaine de table de pierre. Sur le centre de chaque table était gravé le symbole d'un dieu. Par exemple pour la table de Zeus on y trouvait un éclair, pour Athéna on y trouvait une chouette et pour Aphrodite on y trouvait une colombe.

Drago remonta l'allée que formait les tables et alla s'installer au bout de celle d'Athéna et observa avec un grand sourire les enfants d'Arès le fusillant du regard prouvant qu'ils lui tenaient encore une rancœur pour avoir battu une de leur patrouille. Il leur fit un grand sourire et se tourna vers Chiron qui avait attiré l'attention de tout le monde en frappant le sol du bout de son sabot.

« Demi-dieux, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer le retour de Drago même si tout le monde est déjà au courant. Ensuite nous avons également l'arrivée d'un nouveau pensionnaire, il s'agit d'un fils de Poséidon, cette information doit soulager les enfants d'Hermès, de plus cette enfant de Poséidon est le frère de sang de Percy. Une capture à l'étendard a été prévue pour la fin de la semaine. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon appétit. » déclara Chiron.

Les plats apparurent sur les tables et une fois que tout le monde fut servit, chaque table les une après les autre alla jeter une offrande dans le brasero qui se trouvait juste devant la table où était installé Chiron une. Drago jeta dans les flammes un petit pain et adressa une prière à sa mère et au père de son amant, puis il retourna à sa table commencer son dîner où plutôt la fin de son dîner puisqu'il avait commencé le sien en Angleterre. Rapidement tout le monde se demanda où se trouvait le deuxième fils du dieu de la mer puisque actuellement la seule personne présente à la table de Poséidon était Percy.

Drago écouta les conversations de la table juste derrière lui, il s'agissait de la table d'Aphrodite, ses enfants spéculaient sur le physique du nouveau pensionnaire, certains espéraient qu'il était grand, blond, musclé, aux yeux noisettes ; d'autre espéraient qu'il était brun ou roux, petit, un nez fin et des yeux bleus ou gris. Le sorcier blond rigolait intérieurement entendant les différents espoirs des enfants de la déesse de l'Amour. Chiron annonça la fin du repas et envoya tout le monde se coucher mais juste avant de quitter la terrasse, la patrouille d'Arès se posta devant Drago avec leurs épées pointées vers lui. L'un des garçon s'avança et déclara :

« Nous te défions, toi Drago fils d'Athéna pour nous avoir humilié ce qui ne restera pas impuni. »

C'est sur la fin de la phrase que Chiron arriva et demanda ce qu'il se passait, et Drago se fit un plaisir de répondre.

« C'est très simple j'ai désarmé cette patrouille en arrivant car ils m'empêchaient de rejoindre mon âme-sœur et disons que je les ai mis à terre facilement. » répondit Drago avec un grand sourire provocateur dirigé vers ses opposant ce qui fut la goutte d'eau faisant déborder le vase, puisque leur colère n'avait pas faibli depuis l'arrivée du blond.

Avant que Chiron n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit les Arès sautèrent sur Drago les armes en premier, mais alors que le sorcier blond s'apprêtait à esquiver une colonne de lumière bleue engloba les enfants du dieu de la Guerre. Cette lumière les paralysa dans les airs puis disparut en prenant la forme d'un trident de bronze et d'émeraude.

Ce phénomène étonna tout le monde puisque le trident était le symbole de Poséidon et que le seul fils de ce dieu était actuellement assis à sa table légèrement occupé par Annabeth. Le couple n'était pas préoccupé par ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux.

Drago de son coté se précipita vers la grande maison bousculant quiconque se trouvant sur son passage, ignorant les cris indignés des dryades, des nymphes et autres créatures de la nature. Il entra précipitamment dans l'infirmerie pour trouver le corps d'Harry enveloppé dans une sphère d'énergie bleue lévitant à une vingtaine centimètre au dessus de son lit. Le blond tendit la main vers son amour et au moment où leurs mains entrèrent en contact Harry retomba sur son lit et ses yeux papillonnèrent, puis se refermèrent avant de se rouvrirent plus doucement révélant peu à peu des orbes émeraudes.


	4. Note importante

Salut

je sais vous allez me détesté mais je met toutes mes fic en stand by. Je vais prendre le temps d'écrire plusieurs chapitre d'avance et qu'il soit corriger afin d'avoir une publication plus régulière.

De plus cette année j'ai le bac, j'ai donc peu de temps a consacré a mes fic.

Je suis désoler pour ceux qui attend les suite avec un patience.

Skoliro


End file.
